A Pirates Life For Me
by Hawkeye11
Summary: My own little take on the Pirates of The Carribean. Some element from other movies, games and anime will be put into this new story of mine. Will be a harem, some characters will be from different movies, and so on. Hope that you all will enjoy this littlw treat.
1. Chapter 1:A Day in Port Royal

To say that the life of one Edward Newgate was interesting was an understatement.

Born as the son of a seamstress and a blacksmith, one wouldn't seem to even glance at the boy, were it not for some of his more definitive traits. When Edward was born, he was a bit tall at 25 inches, weighing at 10 pounds. A bit above average. As time passed and as Edward grew up, he began to grow taller, faster and stronger than normal children his age. At the ripe old age of 8, Edward was standing at the height of five feet tall. A foot taller than his peers.

His mother even gave him a family heirloom that had been passed down in their family for generations; an old necklace that had a shark tooth attached to it. It belonged to one of their ancestors who had survived a great white shark whilst abandoned in the sea. He kept that sharks tooth for some reason that nobody has ever figured out why; only that it must never be lost or stolen.( **This seemingly boring part will be explained later on in the story.) **

On his 10th birthday, Edwards parents were killed by a drunken British soldier. The man was allowed to keep his freedom after he was tried in court, but was not counting on encountering Edward on his way to his home. For Edward was gifted with more than just great height. He was gifted with the strength of 40 men. The soldier found that out first hand when Edward began to break his arms with relative ease, and proceeded to break every bone in his body before caving in the man's skull with his bare hands. After he was done with the soldier, Edward managed to earn himself safe passage on a ship that was head for Port Royal. Once he had disembarked from the ship, he then managed to find work as an apprentice to the local blacksmith and his first apprentice by the name of Will Turner.

As several years passed since that fateful day, and things had seemed to have stayed the same. All except for one Edward Newgate. As he continued to to work with Will and the Mr Brown, the Ports Master Blacksmith; he began to gather lots of attention. He grew from his height of five feet to eight feet and two inches, as well as gaining and controlling his abnormal strength from helping in the creation of the various swords and various other works that he and Will worked on together when Mr Brown would pass out drunk in the middle of working. He had gained a sort of reputation as being a temp of sort, due to his strength for when someone needed help with moving or carrying something extremely heavy.

He once managed to carry two cannons on his shoulders with relative ease. But besides that he had also managed to procure friendship with his fellow apprentice, Will. He also learned how Will would have died at sea had it not been for the watchful eye of the Governors daughter, Elizabeth Swann. A rare vision of beauty that had captured the heart of the one that she had rescued so long ago. Something that seemed to be reciprocated if the rare glimpses that Edward had seen of the Young Swann when she was in the same room as young Turner.

_Start of main story line _

Edward was dressed in simple black pants that were tailored to fit a man of his size, the same could be said for his simple white shirt that allowed him to move freely. And a pair of boots had been custom made for him as well. (**Think of how Naruto looks in Naruto D Newgate)**

But right now was the day of the coronation of Captain Norrington, soon to be _Commodore _Norrington. At the moment, Edward was on his way to deliver a pair of 36 pound cannons to one of the ships that was still anchored at the docks, _The Interceptor, _whilst carrying the cannons on both of his shoulders_. _

But as he was making his way down to the docks, and saw his favorite two guards; Murtogg and Mullroy. Murtogg was stocky and short and had black hair,while Mullroy was tall and thin with brown hair. Both were wearing The British navy uniform. And that's when he noticed a rather peculiar man. He had dark brown hair that was arranged into dreadlocks, a black coat, as well as a black tricorn hat that was placed on top of a red bandanna. Braided into his hair were unusual trinkets. The way that he walked looked oddly funny to Edward, like the man was recently drunk from a lot of rum. He noticed that he was making his way over to _The Interceptor _as well. So, along with delivering a couple of cannons, Edward would meet the strange man.

As soon as the man came into view of Murtogg and Mulroy, the two of the ran to intercept the strange man before he boarded the ship. As soon as they were in the strange man's way, Murtogg spoke up as I was making my way down the boardwalk, in listening range of the ensuing conversation, "This dock is off limits to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." The strange man commented. He then took a step so as to go around the two soldiers, who faltered for a second before getting in the strange man's way again.

As Edward watched the scene unfold before him, he couldn't help but chuckle. Which drew the attention of the three present before him. Murtogg and Mulroy weren't surprised when they saw the juggernaut that now stood before them since he was expected to be delivering a couple of cannons from the forts armory to be placed on the _Interceptor _as per the deal that was made when he was offered payment to move heavy payloads of merchandise to ships for the navy; whilst the the peculiarly dressed man was a little shocked at the sheer sight of the man that now stood before him. Never before had he seen a man of such stature, and he was seemingly able to lift two cannons on his shoulders as though they were made of paper, with such ease.

"Murtogg, Mulroy. I would have thought that you two would have been up at the Fort, watching the coronation for old Norrington." Commented Edward as he slightly looked down at the two navy officers. When at the moment that he finished speaking, his attention was grabbed by the peculiar man next to him who voiced a similar question.

"Whilst we are on the subject of said coronation for whomever this Norrington is, as the kind giant here has pointed out-" Said Jack as he gestured to Edward, who simply raised an eyebrow at the gesture of being called a giant, not that he took offense,-" so how is it that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure that this dock is off limits to civilians." Answered Murtogg.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure." Jack agreed. "But it seems to me that," jack then gestures to _The Dauntless, "_a ship like that, makes this one seem a bit.. what's the word?"

"Superfluous?" Edward suggests, seeing the man trying to find the word to describe the _Interceptor._

_"_Aye, that be the word I was looking for." Agreed Jack as he was starting to see the giant man next to him in a while new light. "That's the word. Superfluous."

Murtogg then seemingly puffed out his chest, glad at the chance of being able to talk about the ship. "Well _The Dauntless _is the power of the seas, true enough. But there's no ship to as match the _Interceptor _for speed." He said proudly, while Jack looked a little thoughtful. Edward, seemingly was enjoying the scene that was playing out before him, wondering what the obviously dressed pirate was going to do. Edward could tell he was a pirate, just not which kind. If he was one of the good ones, then there would be no fuss. But if he was a bad one, than Edward would help try and put him in a cell. But he seemed to be leaning towards the first choice.

"I've heard of one." Jack announced while holding up a finger in n thought and he seemed to be trying to make sure to grab everyone's attention, especially Edwards. "Its supposed to be very fast, nigh _uncatchable._ The Black Pearl." Jack watched as a look of recognition passed across from Edwards face at the mere mention of the famous ship that had been praying on settlers ships for more than ten years. Said to leave no survivors to tell the tale, which Edward found funny because where would the stories come from.

Mullroy then started laughing. "Well, there's no _real _ship as can match the _Interceptor_."

"_The Black Pearl _is a real ship." Murtogg said as Mullroy then turned his attention to his fellow man. Edward, knowing about how the two got into their rather seemingly logical arguments about things that were real or not or whenever they got into a debate decided to just slip onto the ship and hook the cannons that were still on his shoulders into their designated places on the ship. He then made a gesture for the pirate to follow, so that he could get a better look at the design of the ship. Just because he was a pirate, didn't mean he couldn't just look around the ship. The man seemed rather content to study the helm though.

"No. No it's not." Mullroy stated as I finished tying down one of the cannons.

"Yes, it is. I've seen it." Murtogg insisted.

"You've seen it?" Questioned Mullroy.

Murtogg simply nodded and stated, "Yes."

"You haven't seen it." Rebukes Mullroy.

"Yes, I have." Insists Murtogg.

"_You've _seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" Murtogg Questioned his partner scrutinlously.

Putting the obvious discussion on hold, Edward decided to strike up a conversation with the pirate, while he finished securing the last cannon. "So, are you a captain?"

Jack just looked at the giant of a man, curious as to what his motives were as he had never in his life seen a man like him before. "What's gave it away?" He Questioned, curiosity setting in as to how possibly the man before him could tell that he was a captain.

Edward decided to humor the pirate as he finished tying down the cannon and securing it in place before making his way over to a crate that was right across from the pirate, before sitting down across from him before he began his explanation. "The way that youve been holding onto the helm is one of the indicator that you are a seasoned sailor, but rather the way you seemed to be subtly looking over every square inch of this ship is as though you are examining it so to judge how fast she is and how she could possibly weather the seas, not to mention how you seemed to brighten up at the mere mention of being a captain when I mentioned it. And I can also tell that you seem to be a pirate, with one of the reasons being as how you were trying to make both Murtogg and Mullroy look away from you so as to climb aboard the _Interceptor." _

Jack had to admit that he was rather impressed by the man's deductive prowess at figuring out that he was actually a captain and a pirate as well. "Right on both counts master Giant."

Edward looked a little pleased a the praise and then decided to introduce himself when he stood up from the crate and held out his hand for a handshake towards the man. "The name is Newgate. Edward Newgate, and don't let the height fool you. I'm only seventeen after all."

That statement did in fact surprise Jack. He had actually thought that the man that stood before him was actually in his late twenties due to his height, but now that he examined him more closely, he could see that the man was in fact still in his teens, what with how he held his air of youthfulness about himself, never minding the fact that he could possibly snap Jack himself in half if the way that he carried the two cannons earlier was any indication. But their brief conversation was interrupted by a shout from the docks.

"So, if you're a captain, then where is your crew?" Questioned Edward.

"I'm currently looking for some to join actually." Was Jack's reply.

"Oi, you there." Exclaimed Murtogg as both he and Mullroy ran up the gangplank and onto the deck of the ship, with their muskets trained on the pirate, while I just stood in the same place as before and said pirate still had his hands on the helm.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there mate." Mullroy stated.

Edward decided to defuse the situation by simply stating, which drew the two men's attention. "Oh relax there, Mullroy. I told him to follow me up here. He was just looking around, and I kept my eyes on him while I was working. He didn't take or damage anything. No harm, no foul."

"It's still a matter of protocol, Mr Newgate. And to that fact, step away from the helm there boyo." Commanded Murtogg as he directed the order to the pirate, not that he knew though.

"I'm sorry, but it's such a pretty boat-_Ship." _The man quickly corrected.

"What's you're name?" Asked Mullroy.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like." Answered the pirate.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr Smith?" Questioned Murtogg.

"Yeah and no lies." Added Mullroy, as he put his two cents in.

"All right then, I confess. It is within my devious intentions to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer me weaslly black guys out." The man admited. Edward, after hearing the man admit in front of two officers of the British Royal Navy that he was not only a pirate, but had every intention of stealing one of the fleets ships, and with such seriousness in his voice, did the one thing that he could think of at the man's sheer foolishness at admitting to his future endeavors. He laughed his ass off. "Gahahahaha!"

Murtogg and Mullroy were both startled and confused by the reaction of the resident Giant, while the pirate simply smiled when he realized just what the teen was laughing at.

"Oi! We're talking." Exclaimed Mullroy.

Edward finally pulled himself together and simply smiled at the two while gesturing back towards the now admittedly assured pirate.

Murtogg, after giving Edward a look of annoyance, simply turned back towards the pirate and complained in defense of his earlier words. "I specifically said no lies".

Mullroy leaned towards his fellow soldier and whispered to him, though Edward and Jack could still hear him, "I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, then he wouldn't have told us." Murtogg said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, not unless he knew that you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you." Edward simply states towards the little dilemma that the two soldiers were having, while the man simply smiled at Edward using logic and trickery to help him out, and both at once. Edward then had a curios thought. "How did you get to Port Royal without a ship?"

"I did in fact have a boat that I used to get here, but it was a bloody awful boat. It sank when I got to the docks." Answered the pirate.

Curious about how his boat sank, Edward had a theory that he wanted confirmed. "Where did you sail from?"

"Tortuga." Answers the man, although he glared at Edward for asking that question.

"The pirate port, Tortuga?" Murtogg butt in with his question.

"Well there you're answer then. Boats aren't meant to be used for extended periods of time in the water for days on end. And from what I've gathered what with a favorable tide and good winds in the sails, it's still roughly 6 or seven days to Tortuga by just a small boat, and vice versa." Theorized Edward. Along with being paid in coin, Edward also liked to be paid in books on the seas. Whether they were about how to sail on a ship, or about the tales of the oceans and what dwelled in them.

"Aye, but that does not make me a pirate. I was merely there to sort out some business." Replied the man.

"What sort of business?" Mullroy asked. The man looked slightly frustrated. He appeared to be thinking for a bit before answering.

"I was simply there to settle a debate. There was some sort of argument over something. I can't remember. But anyway, I stepped in to settle the argument and then they proceeded to make me their cheif." The man finished, sounding very proud of his story.

All of a sudden, the quartet of men heard a splash coming from the cliff side. Someone had fallen from the Fort. They then heard the name of the Goveners daughters name being called.

"Will you be saving her then?" Asked the man questioningly, as he looked from one soldier to the next . Edward though was already getting ready to dive into the water.

"I can't swim." Mullroy said as Murtogg simply shook his head 'no' when the pirate looked his way. Jack simply decided to roll his eyes.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." Scoffed the pirate as he began to take off his coat, gun, sword, hat and compass just as Edward leapt into the sea and started to swim towards the fallen maiden. Jack, upon seeing this decided to still help out. He then shoved his attire into Murtoggs arms while simultaneously saying, "Do no lose these."

He then proceeded to jump in after Edward and began to swim toward the spot where the woman had fallen. He then felt a strange ripple pass through the water, that he decided to ignore when he saw Edward pulling the fallen lady upwards, though he saw how her blouse seemed to be trying to drag both her and her rescuer down again, which he seemed to fight against as he began to bring her up slowly to the surface of the water, until the strange man decided to help out by first catching the giant man's attention and began to tear off the blouse that had been pulling down on the drowned woman until she became light again. The two nodded to each other before, rapidly swimming towards the surface now that the heavy blouse had been removed.

Edward then broke the surface of the water first, taking in a gulp of fresh air while the woman was slung over his shoulder when the other man broke through the surface next, and after taking a lungful of air, turned towards Edward and gave him a nod of acknowledgement that was returned before the two men, and one unconscious woman, began to make their way back towards the docks. Mullroy took the woman from Edwards shoulder and laid her down on the docks, just as Edward pulled himself onto the docks before giving the man who had helped him a hand and pulled him out of the water with the man giving a surprised shout when he was pulled sharply out and placed on his feet on the docks.

"She's not breathing!" Mullroy said urgently. The man and Edward came up from behind Mullroy, before saying, "Move!"

He then proceeded to cut open the woman's corset before ripping it apart, allowing her lungs to fully expand and began to cough up the water that had filled her lungs before gasping for air. He then threw the ripped corset at Murtogg, who looked embarrassed at catching it.

After a moment of the girl trying to catch her breath, Mullroy admitted to himself, "Never would have thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The man said before his and Edwards attention were drawn to the necklace that was around her neck.

It looked to be made of gold, with a skull in the middle of it. And the designs that surrounded the skull caused Edward to give a sharp intake of breath, for he would know of that kind of design anywhere. "Aztec." He muttered to himself, just loud enough for the strange man to hear him.

"Just who is this boy?" Was the pirates thought. He then posed a question at the woman that was now looking at the two men who were crouched before her. "Where did you get that?"

At that moment, Edward began to hear the sound of Norrington's men and was getting ready to turn himself around when he and the pirate found a sword pointed in between their heads with a voice, which Edward recognized as Norrington from the brief few times that he heard him speak say, "On your feet."

Both Edward and the suspected pirate slowly got to both of their feet's and many were instantly able to recognize Edward, due to his vast height while some were astonished due to his sheer size, the two of them slowly raised their hands to where they were visible, while Edward saw Governor Swann appear on the docks and was beginning to make his way over to the woman who was now starting the stand on her feet, proving to Edward that she was in fact the Governors daughter.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann shouted as he made his way through the crowd of soldiers. "Are you alright?" He Asked as he helped her up and proceeded to hug her with relief in his voice. Edward looked on at the scene with longing, remembering when his own mother hugged him like that, which Norrington took notice of, with a look of confusion on his face at the expression that the giant of a man seemed to have.

The now named Elizabeth then answered her father. "Yes, I'm fine." She answered with a slight shiver in her voice due to the coldness of the seawater.

The Governor pulled his daughter to him and wrapped her up in his coat before glancing over at Murtogg, who was still holding the cut open corset in his hands and looking slightly flustered at being caught with the garment in his possession, before he threw down to the ground real quick before pointing accusingly at both Edward and the suspected pirate.

Both of whom began to glare at the soldier for ratting them out to the Governor, who gave a quick glance at the two, not taking notice of Edwards build and height before stating in an authoritative voice, "Shoot them!" Then all of the muskets that were there at the moment were pointed at both the strange man and Edward himself.

Elizabeth then spoke up while letting herself out of her fathers arms until she stood slightly in front of the new Commodere, "Father! Commodore, do you really intend on killing my rescuers?"

Norrington looked over at Elizabeth in contemplation before nodding to his men, signaling them to put there guns down. The strange man put down his hands, but not before he put his hands into a prayer-like motion and slightly nodded his head over to the Governors daughter: while Edward released a silent sigh of relief as he put down his hands, which didn't seem to sound so silent when he drew the attention of Governor Swann, Miss Elizabeth and the new Commodore, who were astonished by how different the man before them was, what with his impressive stature and how strong he must have been.

Commodore Norrington then put his hand out as to shake the two men's hands as soon as he had returned his new sword to its sheath, while having a rather strange expression on his face. "I believe thanks are in order."

Edward figured out what Norrington was up to, but was unable to warn his fellow rescuer when he put out his hand to shake Norringtons, who once he had the man's hand in his grasp pushed his sleeve up to reveal the ever popular pirate brand.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?" Asked Norrington. The strange man flinched at that before he turned his attention to his new giant frien who looked put out that his new friend was outsted as a pirate. Something that made him happy that the giant man had nothing against him as being a pirate.

"Hang him." Governor Swann ordered as he looked quizzingly over at Edward, trying to discern if he was a pirate as well.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Asked Murtogg as he was looking professionally, while still looking completely nervous.

"Granted." Answered Norrington while still holding onto the pirates arm.

"Mr Newgate, this man here-", Murtogg gestured to Edward helpingly, "-isn't a pirate sir. He's the one that was hired to deliver the last two cannons that were to be delivered to _Interceptor _today, sir. He was here when Ms Swann fell into the water, and was the one to get her out, while the pirate is the one who got her to breath, sir".

After hearing this, Elizabeth looked at the giant man before her with a look of gratitude, the same look that was being given to him by the Governor. But Norrington however was contemplating on where he knew the name of Newgate. As though he had heard if it from somewhere before, until it hit him. "Newgate? As in Brian and Maria Newgate from over 7 years ago?"

Edward looked at the newly appointed Commodore with a look of confusion on his face before he simply nodded his head at the question. Norrington simply bowed his head before speaking to his second in command while giving orders to his men. "Men keep your guns trained on the both of them. Gillette, fetch some irons."

Governor Swann was shocked that the newly appointed Commodore was also arresting the man who saved his daughter from drowning. "Just what are the the charges the young man is faced with to be imprisoned?"

"Precisely seven years ago, a couple were killed by a drunken soldier, leaving their son an orphan. Only the soldier was discharged from the fleet, he was allowed to live. But was found that very same day with every bone in his body broken and his head smashed in". Revealed Norrington to the crowd of listeners who were saddened by the thought of a child being orphaned due to the navy officer from killing his parents and were all appalled at the thought of what had happened to the soldier, but they were still confused as to how Edward fit into the story, until Elizabeth made the connection by sadly stating the question that was sure to be the correct assumption on Norringtons mind, "They were Edwards parents, weren't they?"

Everyone there simply stared in horror and shock at the revalation, while Edward simply nodded his head with no expression on his face.

Edward than simply stated to Norrington, while also looking angrily at the Commodore, "He took everything from me, and all he got was a slap on the wrist. It was only fair that I do the same to him. An eye for an eye. A life in exchange for two lives. The court system failed me and my parents, so I did what needed done."

Norrington stared back at the young man who had suffered much due to what was taken from him before stating in a firm yet saddening tone, "I'm afraid that I have to arrest you".

Edward simply nodded his head, seemingly accepting his punishment. While he was doing that, Norrington turned back towards the pirate that was still in his grasp and saw what looked to be a tattoo above his pirate brand. Pushing the man's sleeves up farther, revealing a tattoo of a bird flying over water. "Well, Well, If it isn't Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, If you please, sir." The now names Captain Sparrow Said.

Norrington then stared as he twirled around while looking throughout the harbor looking for a pirates ship, "Well I don't see your ship, _Captain."_

Sparrow then answered with smirk charmingly, "I'm in the market, as it were".

"He said he'd com to commandeer one". Murtogg put in while looking a little saddened at his giant friend was under arrest.

"Told you that he was telling the truth. These are his, sir". Answered Mullroy as he crouched down to pick up Sparrows effects.

Norrington the. Began to examine the items. "No additional shot or powder". He stated while examining the pistol. "A compass that doesn't point north".

Edward then spoke up to that statement. "The compass doesn't point north, but what if your not trying to find north".

Everyone looked confusingly at this statement, save for Captain Sparrow who just sent Edward a knowing look, while still looking mildly impressed by the young man's deduction.

Norrington decided to ignore this while slightly pulling out the pirates sword to inspect it. He then smiled mockingly at the pirate while stating, "And I half expected it to be made of wood". He then thrust the sword back into its sheathe before saying, "You are, without doubt, the worst pirate that I have ever heard of".

Jack put his finger up as if to point something out as he looked at the Commodore, "But you have heard of me". At this, Edward couldn't help but laugh.

Norrington then grabbed Sparrow by his wrist and began to walk off, with Edward being gently guided right behind him, while both Elizabeth and Gillette, who had returned with some manacles, walked after them. "Commodore, I really must protest". She was now standing in between Norrington and the two prisoners, "Pirate, killer or not, these men both saved my life".

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness, or in the killing of his parents Murderer". Norrington rebuffed.

"Though it seems to be enough to condemn them of it". The pirate captain added.

"Indeed". Norrington curtly answered.

The man who was shackling both Captain Sparrow and Newgate walked away from them. "Finally". Sparrow said as he put his chains around Elizabeth's neck, nearly chocking her. All of the soldiers pointed their guns at them. This made the Governor frantic. "No! Don't shoot"!

"I knew you'd warm up to me". Sparrow said as he whispered just loud enough for Elizabeth to hear, who seemed to frown in disgust, and Edward as well due to how close they were to each other. What with Edward being right behind the two while keeping an eye on everyone else.

Sparrow then spoke loud enough for Commodore Norrington to hear him, while still keeping ahold of Elizabeth. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat."

Norrington looked hesitant at the demands until Sparrow spoke up again. "Commodore!" Jack prompted out.

Edward decided to speak up, which caught the marines as well as Jack and Elizabeth's attention. "Commodore, considering the fact that a notorious pirate had the Governors daughters life in his hands, I'd give him what he wants".

James Norrington thought out the giant man's words while watching him, seeing that he was just standing there and watching the scene unfold before him before deducing that he was was making himself seem les threatening to the pirate so that he wouldn't further harm Elizabeth. He then nodded his head to Mullroy, who then brought the pirates effects over to Miss Swann, who grabbed the effects from the soldiers hands while said pirate grabbed the gun and held it to her head while they were still facing the soldiers.

"It's Elizabeth, isn't it?" Jack Asked the Governors daughter, who had her frown still on her face.

"It's Miss Swann". She answered icily.

"Miss Swann, If you would be so kind. Come, come dear we don't have all day." She turned to him angrily with his other effects still in her hands. "Now if you wouldn't mind". She glared at him before she began to put his effects back on him. She put on his hat, strapped his sword to his waist and put his compass on his belt. Jack was slightly glad that the lady was so close. Ms Swann was no ordinary girl, he could tell and it was not just because of the necklace she had. Jack had a feeling that she wa more than what she appeared, as was the giant teen who was watching them with a look devoid of of emotion.

"Easy on the goods darling." He murmured as she attached his sword belt to his waist.

"Your despicable." Elizabeth Said after she was done and Jack smiled.

"Sticks and stones love. I helped saved your life, you save mine, and we're square. And all you have to do is repay is repay our giant friend." He answered before he turned her back around. "Gentlemen, Milady, lad." The pirate addressed them as he began to slowly walk backwards and past Edward who was standing to the side with his expression still in neutral. "You will always remember that this is the day as the day that you almost caught..._Captain Jack Sparrow." _

He then shoved the girl forwards into the crowd and then took ahold of a rope and kicked at a pulley. This caused a cannon to drop near the ground and would have damaged the walkway had Edward not caought it with his bound arms, causing the boards beneath him to creek from the unexpected weight that was added to the single spot, and caused Sparrow to fly up into the air, just like his namesake.

"Now will you shoot him?" Governor Swann commanded.

"Open fire!" Norrington shouted. The soldiers began to shoot at Sparrow, who had somehow managed to get up on the top of a crane, and while using the chains on the manacles as a makeshift zip line, Sparrow was able to make his way to the very beginning of the docks, until he was able to disappear into town.

Norrington turned his attention to his second in command before commenting. "Gillette, Mr Sparrow has an appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it".

Elizabeth, still in the arms of her father, who had not let her go, turned to where she heard the clanging of metal and saw how the small giant of a man known as Newgate was putting the cannon that fell earlier against the wall of a building. Something that confused Elizabeth, as to how he was able to carry something as heavy as a cannon with such ease, until she saw that his manacles were broken, thus allowing him to move with no restrictions.

Norrington simply made his way up to Newgate with a pair of soldiers and told them to take him away to the Forts jail cells, to await his judgement. Never in her dreams would Elizabeth believe that she had seen what this world had to offer, but she as well as everyone else will learn is that they live in a world of mystery.

**Sorry if I've been rather reclusive my loyal readers. I've been hit with a case of writers block for some time, but as you can see, with some relaxation I've managed to put a a brand new story for you all. Please send me some good reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry about this, Newgate". Said Murtogg as he opened the door to the Forts holding cells and allowed Edward to crouch down before entering his cell, that was next to some of the pirate prisoners that had been caught earlier on in the month.

Edward simply said as he slid his manacled hands through the bars so that Murtogg could take them off, "It's not your fault that I'm here right now, Murtogg. It's mine and mine alone. I just never thought that my past would come back to haunt me since I got Justice for my families murder".

Murtogg nodded his head with sympathy for his tall friend before turning around and leaving Edward to his fate that was yet to be decided. He stood at the door of his cell, ignoring the prisoners who were trying to lure the guard dog, who had the keys to the cells in its mouth,to them with a piece of bone. He looked over to get a better look at the dog. It was cute, in a mangy sort of way with its blond fur. He then made his way to the left corner of his cell, before sitting himself down and began to think about what lay in store for him in the future.

After about an hour or so of contemplation and silence from his point of view, Edward was jostled to the present by the sound of the guards coming down the stairs. With them was the very same pirate that had escaped earlier. And they did the honor of putting him inside of Edwards cell.

Edward decided to give a reply when Sparrow turned his way. "Didn't seem to take you too long to get caught, Captain Sparrow. I've only been in here an hour or so".

"Says you. You couldn't even make yourself scarce when I caused a distraction at the dock". Sparrow snapped back at him.

"I've been in hiding without really hiding from Norrington and his flunkies for over 7 years since I killed my families murderer. And I wouldn't have been found out if it hadn't had been for a certain pirate". Edward rebuffed with a bored expression on his face as he looked back at said pirate captain.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have saved the girl or helped me up onto the ship". Sparrow returned, with a look of triumph on his face as though he had won the argument he was in with the giant that was sitting away from him.

"You have dreadlocks on your head and you have a funny walk. I was curious about you and how you would make Murtogg and Mullroy start up an argument". Admitted Edward, who had a little grin on his face.

"All right, forget it". He said rather agitated that he had lost the verbal argument. "I haven't properly introduced meself, the names..."

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I know". Edward interrupted. "I heard your name on the docks. As you also heard from Commodore Asshat earlier, my name is Edward Newgate". He finished while hold out his giant hand for Sparrow to shake his hand, which he eventually took with a little hesitation since his hand was smaller than Edwards.

Edward decided to ask a question that had been on his mind ever since he had heard about Jack Sparrow, along with all of the other stories and myths about the sea that he had heard. "I've heard a rumor about you. Is it true that you sacked Nassau Port without firing off a single shot"?

Sparrow, after hearing that simply laughed and gave a nod.

"Have to admit, that's very impressive". Admitted Edward.

Jack simply had a smile on his face while nodding his head in thanks. He then decided to voice something that had been on his own mind since the docks. "Did you really cave in that man's head when you were a little, or _littler _tyke? The man that killed your parents."

"Yes." Answers Edward as he began to think back to that very day. How he had come across the soldier on the way to his home, how he had be to break him down, but by bit, bone by bone. And when the man looked up at him with his terrified look on his face as he was still bleeding from his mouth and nose from when Edward punched him, he heard Edwards last words to him before he died from the hands that were tightly clamped on the two sides of his head. "I rise, and you fall."

Jack, seeing how the young man was reminiscing decided to leave him be for now and simply rest before his hanging, no sense in bothering a young man who was now coming to terms with his sentence.

_A couple of hours later_

After waking up from his little power nap and finding out that the other prisoners were still trying to lure the guard dog with a bone. Sparrow was still leaning against his side of the cell with his tricorn hat covering his eyes, seemingly looking asleep until he spoke up, "You keep doing that and the dog is never going to move."

Edward, after hearing this simply chuckled and then he heard one of the inmates say, "Well excuse me, if we haven't condemned ourselves to the gallows just yet."

Jack simply smiled at that before turning towards Edward and gave him a smirk, which he returned. After about ten more minutes passed, Edward heard a faint noise in the distance. He then spoke up saying, "Sis you hear that?"

Everyone turned to look at Edward as though he had finally cracked before there was an an even bigger noise that sounded like it might be-, "Cannon Fire."

Everyone then strained their ears to hear the cannons being fired before Jack was jostled from his position at the sound before saying, "I know those cannons."

He then stood up from his position on the floor of the cell, while I did the same before he spoke as he was getting up, "I know those guns."

Both Edward and Jack made their way over to the window that was in their cell that would allow them to see the outside of their prison and inside of the harbor where a ship was docked. It was black as night, tattered sails, a foreboding fog surrounding it, as well as the pirate flag that was hoisted proudly for all to see gave Newgate a _very _good idea as to the name of the ship. After all, he heard about it just this afternoon. "The Black Pearl."

"Aye, that be the Pearl all right". Confirmed Jack.

"The Black Pearl?" Asked one of the prisoners as he pressed his face against the bars to look at both Edward and Jack as the two still looked upon the infamous ship. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years now. She never leaves any survivors".

"No survivors? Then where do the stories com from, I wonder." Jack said as Edward chuckled at the confused face that now rested upon the other prisoner face as he was still against the bars.

Jack just stood watching as the Pearl continued its assault on Port Royal. Then all of a sudden, Edward could hear the sound of something big flying towards the prison. It took Edward only a second to realize just what it was. He then grabbed Sparrow before leaping towards the gate of their cell before Exclaiming, " Take cover!"

After those words were said, everyone else did the same as Edward did as an explosion rocked the jail cells as the wall exploded in the next cell over where the other prisoners were, providing them with the perfect chance to escape.

As Edward began to stand back up along with Jack, the two of them watched as the other prisoners liberated themselves from their confinement. "Our sympathies friends, no matter of luck at all". One of the prisoners said as they all ran out, with the one who spoke cackling like a lunatic.

Jack simply moved to where the slight hole in his and Edwards side was, and simply laid his head against the wall as he stared through the open space. Edward decided to break the silence by simply saying, "Well, this sucks. They didn't even have any proper aiming skills."

Jack just looked at Edward with a blank stare before walking over to the cell door before crouching down to pick up the old bone that the other prisoners had. He then began to slightly bang the bone against the side of the cell while also beginning to whistle. The moon shining through the gap in the wall, lighting up the cell floor.

"Come here, doggy. Come on." Jack called out to the dog. "It's just you, me and the giant lad now." Miraculously, the dog began to crawl his way out from underneath the bench that he had used to hide himself from when the explosion happened. It then began to walk over to their cell. Something that slightly surprised Edward, due to how the dog was supposed to be trained no to go near prisoners, but the soldiers instead.

"That's it, a bit closer. Bit closer. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy flea bag." Jack insulted when the dog was so close. But at that moment, a loud clanging sound came from upstairs and the dog ran off. "No, don't go. I didn't mean it. I didn't." Jack called out frantically.

"That was so close as well." Replies Newgate as he watched the dog take off, honestly believing that Sparrow might have actually been able to get the key had it not been for the clanging sound. Speaking of which.

A body of a soldier came tumbling down the stairs and two pirate-dressed men came down after it. One of them was dark skinned, with black dreadlocked hair with a few scars running across his face. The second was less tanned, and had a green hat.

"This ain't the armory." Exclaimed the green hat wearing pirate.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Twigg." The scarred pirate said as he moved towards Sparrows and Edwards cell. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He spits at Jacks feet, or rather knees since he was kneeling.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." The pirate known as Twigg added as he gazed mockingly at the man in his cell.

"So you were marooned then." Pointed out Edward as he gathered his footing, and began to stand to his full height. Something that the two pirates on the outside of the cell were astounded by, never having seen someone that was as tall as the man that stood before them. "Which means that since they know you were marooned, then you must have been the Previous Captain of the Black Pearl."

At the giants deduction, Twigg simply nodded his head and replied, "Aye, that he was mate-", here he turns his attention back towards his former captain, "-though by the looks of how things are, his fortunes ain't improved by much."

"You should worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Jack Spoke up for the first time since the two arrived in the holding cells, while glaring scathingly at the two. "For the deepest circle of hell is rightfully reserved for both betrayers and mutineers."

Koehler, the dark skinned pirate sneered angrily before jabbing his hand through the space of the bars and wrapped around Sparrow throat. But when his hand was shone on by the light of the moon, Edwards eyes widened by a terrifying yet astonishing sight that he never would have thought he would see.

"By Jones..!" Edward silently Exclaimed as he saw how Koehlers hand turned skeletal as the moonlight shone upon it from both the gap in the wall as well as the window in their cell.

"So their is a curse." Jack silently murmured as he gazed upon the skeletal hand that was currently wrapped around his throat. "That's interesting."

"Koehler sneered at his former captain one last time while replying angrily, "You know nothing of Hell." He then shoved Sparrow back while his hand returned to normal under the light of the candles as soon as he removed it from the moonlight. He and Twigg then made their way to the other door that would lead them out of the holding area.

As soon as the two were gone, Jack just holds the bone back up for him, and Edward who was still standing behind him while leaning against the stone wall while looking at his cell mate with a look of contemplation on his face with what he had just seen, while saying, "That's very interesting."

"What curse were you talking about before? When Koehler put his hand around your neck?" Asked Edward, with a look of confusion on his face as he thought back to a few minutes ago.

"It's all tied into the story of the Black Pearl, mate. I'm sure a story man like yourself knows what curse it be." Answered Sparrow as he toured around for a brief second to look at his fellow cellmate before saying, "You should try and rest up mate, while I work on this lock."

Edward simply smirked and said as he slid his back against the wall, all the while watching as the crew of the Black Pearl were continuing to ransack Port Royal while the moon had been hidden away by clouds; "What are you going to do, try and pick it with a bone? Make yourself a little skeleton key? Hehehe."

Sparrow simply rolled his eyes at the distasteful joke and began to work on the lock. Edward simply gazed upon the Pearl as it seemed to be slowly making its way out of the harbor. "The Pearl is leaving." Edward Spoke up, causing Jack to pause with his actions at hearing that bit of news. "They must have found whatever it is that they were looking for."

Edward, for some reason, could feel that this was merely the beginning of things to come. He had just seen a man's hand become skeletal, for Lords sake! He knew that with how Sparrow knew the cursed pirates and the legendary Black Pearl. Well, things were just bound to be exciting from here on out.

**_Hey fellow readers. Here's another brand new chapter for my pirates story. Hope you enjoy. Third chapter is in the works, as well as some other chapters. And please, I implore you. Just send me good reviews, not negative ones. I realize that the stories that I write sometimes don't follow the plot sometimes, but that's what FanFiction is about: changing things up._**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward was leaning his head downward so that he could have a look through the window that had iron bars and was currently gazing down upon the sacked town that was Port Royal.

The Pirates has struck under the cover of darkness, and had escaped after a couple of hours of their arrival. Edward figured that they must have stolen enough loot that they were satisfied enough. Edward never thought that they would be cursed ones though. But the evidence that he had seen last night had rocked him to his core.

He then stood up from his slightly crouching position before he decided to lean against the stone wall of his and Sparrows cell, as said pirate was trying to pick the lock of said cell with the same bone that the other prisoners from last night had used to try and tempt the guard dog with.

"How's the door coming along, Captain Sparrow?" Asked Edward as he slid his back down the wall before he was sitting on the ground while leaning against it.

Sparrow, who was still working on the cell door, froze at the question before turning his head so that he could slightly gaze upon his Giant of a cell mate out of the corner of his eye and admittedly said in a exaggerated tone, "Not well, I'm afraid."

Edward simply sighed quietly to himself upon hearing this, before he heard what sounded like hurried footsteps making their way down the staircase.

Jack leapt back from the cell door and laid down on the floor with his eyes closed, pretending as though he was asleep once he heard this sound.

As soon as the figure stopped in front of the cell, Edward was greeted to the sight of his friend, Will Turner. He looked as though he was in quite a hurry, and didn't seem all that surprised at the sight of his friend behind bars.

"Will?" Edward asks, not expecting his friend to be here.

"Edward. So, what Norrington said was true." Will said, and Edward had a sneaking suspicion that Norrington must have told Will what had happened to him years ago that had earned him a spot in a cell with a pirate.

"So, old Norrington told you, huh?" Edward asked, rhetorically.

"Will simply nodded his head and said, "He did."

There was a tense silence for a second that Will broke by saying, "Edward, I don't care about what you did years ago. You simply avenged your family. But unfortunately, right now, I need to have a little word with your cell mate."

Edward was confused on what possible reason that Will needed to talk to Jack Sparrow for, but he was curious. So, Edward simply nodded his head at that before leaning his head against the wall.

Will then turned his attention to Edwards cell mate and said, "You, Sparrow!"

"Aye?" Jack answered, seemingly awakening from his fake slumber.

"You were familiar with the ship from last night, The Black Pearl?" Will emphasized while questioning the pirate.

"I've heard of it." Jack admitted to the young blacksmith.

"Where does it make berth?" Asked Will.

"Where does it make berth?! Have you not heard the stories?" Jack repeated incredulously as he looked up at the young blacksmith with astonishment at having not heard about the stories.

He then looked behind himself to his cell mate, who simply had his eyes closed with a grin on his face before simply replying, "Captain Sparrow, my friend hear isn't really fond of tales of the high seas, or of pirates in general. So, it falls to the two of us humble men to educate him in them."

Jack Sparrow simply smirked at the tall teen behind himself before laying back down into a position that allowed him a view of the ceiling before he started to tell the tale, with young William pressed against the bars, so as to listen to every detail.

"_Captain _Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, they sailed from the dreaded Isla De Muerta." Jack began before Edward interrupted by simply saying, "Translating into the Island of the Dead, for those not educated in Spanish."

Jack simply nodded his head and then continued the tale, "Aye, and the thing about that island is that it's island that can't be found _except _by those who already know where it is."

Edward finally opened his eyes after Sparrow finished the tale before saying something that caught Will's attention immediately. "Like you."

At hearing this, Jack simply looked back once more, except with a wide grin on his face, with his gold teeth aging in the sunlight.

"The ship's real enough. And therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will said, once he came to the realization before demanding the location of said island.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked while looking at his fingernails, trying to look indifferent, but Edward could tell that Sparrow was just pleased to have an audience.

"Because you're a pirate." Will stated before leaning back from the bars, looking at the ground in frustration.

Edward simply snorted before saying in a sarcastic tone, "Really, I couldn't tell. It's not as though he doesn't look, act or even sound like a pirate."

Jack just grinned at this before lift his head so that he could briefly look at Will before asking him with amusement in his voice, "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

At hearing this, Will's face gained an angry look before he slammed his hands against the cell door, causing the pirate to slightly jump and Edward to simply raise an eyebrow, before he angrily snarled, "Never!"

Jack simply laid back down before going back to looking at his fingernails while Will turned his attention to his friend, as though he expected him to help him, though Edward simply shrugged before asking a question, "I know you Will, you wouldn't have come down here, asking a pirate, of all people about stories, what's the real reason that you came down here?"

Jack hated to admit it, but he was plenty curious himself as to why the young blacksmith wanted to speak to him. Though, when Edward called the young forger Will, it striked at his curiosity even more

Will, after hearing his friend ask this stepped back from the cell before he looked back down at the ground before finally admitting why he was there. "They took Miss Swann."

Edward was astonished that Elizabeth had been kidnapped, but was also curious. Why only her and no one else. He can understand that she was the Governors daughter but something else was there.

However he would think on it later. Right now he could only say one thing, "Oh would you just call her Elizabeth already. Lord knows that 'Miss Swann' title is only for strangers anyway."

Will looks over at his friend with frustration, with Edward only smirking and shrugging his shoulders as if saying, 'you know it's true."

Jack, however simply sat up and with mischief in his voice simply said while looking at Will, "Oh, so it is that he's found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win the fair lady's heart, then you'll have to do it all alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." Will offered, knowing that the pirate would have to take the deal and earn his freedom in return.

"How is that, the key's run off." Jack comments, while making a gesture of the guard dog running off earlier.

Both Edward and I helped to build these cells. These are half pin barreled hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." Will said, while grabbing a nearby bench and putting two of it legs between the bars.

Jack simply gazed at the young man before him before asking, "What's your name, boy?"

"Will, Will Turner." Will said, seeing no harm in declaring his name, seeing it to be harmless.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Jack asked while sitting up.

Will looked suspiciously at the pirate for the educated guess that he seemed to come to and said, "Yes."

"Uh-huh." Jack then began to stand up. "Well, Mr Turner, I've changed me mind. If you actually spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death, I shall take you too the _Black Pearl _and your Bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack then stuck his hand through the bars in an attempt at a handshake.

Will grasped the hand and then shook it while saying, "Agreed."

"Agreed. Now get me out." Jack repeated back, before gesturing to the cell door. But it seemed that while they were negotiating, they had actually forgotten about the other occupant in the cell, who chose that moment to speak up.

"Hold it!" This statement brought both Will's and Jack's attention towards Edward, who began to stand back up, with his head just barely brushing up against the ceiling.

"You two have honestly forgotten that I was here. And now, you talk about gallivanting after pirates, and not expecting me to come along?"

Needless to say, both men were surprised that the giant teenager before them was telling them that he was coming along with them.

Jack, however simply gave a grin and asked, "Know how to use a sword?"

Edward, however shook his head and replied, "No, no sword has ever suited me. But Will managed to help me create a weapon that did. It's at my home. As soon as we're free, I can go get it and meet back up with you two."

Will looked at his friend in disbelief and said, "I can't ask you to do this for me, Edward."

Edward looks over to his friend before making his way over to the cell door. He simply pushed the bench away before grasping at two different places of the door before he effortlessly lifted it off of its hinges and placed it to the side gently, once again surprising both men with his abnormal strength.

Edward then smiled slightly and said, "Your family in all but blood, Will. You don't have to."

Will smiled at that gesture and nodded his head before replying to Jack, "We need to leave quickly before anyone realizes that you and Edward are free."

Jack simply replies to this by stating as he walked out of the cell with Edward right behind him, "Not without me effects." He then rushed over to the table that held his pistol, compass, sword, hat and jacket.

When Will saw Jack pick up his pistol, he asked him something that had been bugging him ever since their duel. "Why even bother with that? You could've escaped if you had used it to kill me, but you weren't willing to use it."

Jack then pointed it at Will. "Are you advising me that that was a must on my part?"

Will stiffened are the gesture and took a step back, while Edward simply stood to the side and watched as the scene played out. He knew that the man needed both his and Will's help if he was to escape, so he wanted to see if he needed to step in.

Jack, however simply said, "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the most opportune moment. That wasn't it. And neither is this." Jack then lowered his pistol before placing it back into his belt along with his sword and compass before donning his tri-corned hat and coat.

"I have a sinking feeling that the two of you have met beforehand." Edward said as he looked over at Will's triumphant face and Jack's somewhat grim one.

The trio then split up with both Will and Jack sneaking off to the stone bridge near the docks that Edward would meet them at when he got his weapon from his home.

As he and Jack were waiting for Edward, Will noticed that they were close to the still docked _Interceptor_, but that Jack was looking over at the _Dauntless_, which was anchored a little ways into the bay, just off shore.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked. "That ship?" He questioned, while gesturing with his head towards the _Dauntless._

_"Commandeer. _We are going to _commandeer that ship_. Nautical term." Jack said whilst pointing at the _Interceptor. _He then turned around and faced the young blacksmith. "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl. Just how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will said with passion.

Edward, who had just come from getting his weapon, just managed to hear this little exchange and said, "Won't find me dying anytime soon."

Will and Jack both turned at the sound of his voice and were greeted to the sight of what looked to be a pole arm that was about the same height as Edward, though it was currently strapped to his back. ( **Authors note:Picture Whitebeard polearm from One Piece. Am also planning on giving him Mihawks sword later on. You'll know it when you read about it.)**

**"**See you've got your weapon. Suits you." Comments Jack, slightly intimidated by the weapon, even though it was resting upon Edwards back.

Edward simply nodded his head in gratitude before taking note of all of the soldiers before he turns his head back down to his new Captain and ask him, "How are we going to actually get to the ship without being seen?"

Jack simply looks up at him, and with a mischievous smile on his face, simply said, "Follow me."

A short time later, we find the three men walking underwater. They had stolen a longboat and flipped it over and were now walking along the ocean floor with a pocket full of air. Well, Edward was since he was taller then both Will and Jack, who had to hold the sides of the boat while Edward walked. He was in the middle, with Will in the back and Jack in the front.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will comments.

"It's remarkable just how often those two traits coincide." Jack answered with a small smirk on his face.

Edward, however was curious. He then asks, "Just how did you come across this little trick? A test based on a theory, or was it more luck related?"

"It was definitely luck, and I would prefer not to talk about it anymore." Jack said, not commenting further.

After a few minutes of Edward walking, Jack then simply said, "Stop."

Edward stopped walking and saw that jack took his left hand from the side of the boat and simply pointed up. "Are you sure?" Edward asks.

"Of course, I'm sure. Now get to it." Jack said. He then ducks his head down into the water and began to swim his way to the surface, with Will and Edward not far behind him.

As soon as all three of them broke the waters surface and began to breath in lungfulls of air, Edward saw how they were right at the _Dauntless's _stern. Apparently jack must have been counting how many steps Edward was taking before they reached the ship.

Jack then began to scale the ship, with Will and Edward coming up behind him. Once on top, the three saw Lieutenant Gillette and about nine other crewmen were on deck.

Will looked over at Jack and then asked, "Now what do we do?"

Jack simply gave them the scope of the plan, with Edward putting in a little idea of his own that would make for a great laugh and would also help in getting the men off of the ship.

Edward stayed behind as Will and Jack drew their swords as they made their way down the stairs to the main deck and facing the crewman with Jack saying, "Everyone stay calm. We are taking over the ship."

"Aye, avast!" Will shouted. This however simply caused the crew of the _Dauntless _to laugh while Jack simply gave Will a look at how stupid that little comment was.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men." Lieutenant Gillette said with a slight smirk on his face. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack simply took his pistol out and pointed it at Gillette while stating, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

"And besides, what makes you think that it's only the two of us?" Will comments with a smirk of his own on his face.

Edward, hearing this as his cue, simply stood up and with his polearm in his right hand, it's blade gleaming in the sunlight, slowly began to make his way way from his hiding spot and showing the soldiers just who else was with the pirate and blacksmith, with his heavy footsteps adding to the feeling of apprehension that was soon to come.

As soon as the Gillette and the crew saw just who else was with Sparrow and Turner, they all gained wide eyes at the sight of one Edward Newgate, with a massive polearm in his hand that was as tall as himself, and they all came to the same thought; "_We are so screwed."_

Edward, after making his way over so as to stand beside his Captain, then began to slightly chuckle and then said, "Gentlemen, what you all have here is a fairly simple choice to make. You can either take a longboat to shore and let us take the ship, or you you can try your luck against the three of us. The decision is up to you."

They didn't need to think twice. They took the longboat. Soon enough, the ship was free of navel men. After ten minutes, Norrington had brought the crew of the _Interceptor _and was trying to locate the hidden trio only to see that they were aboard the _Interceptor, and were pulling away from the Dauntless._

_"_Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_. Now!" Norrington shouted, as he watched as Sparrow take off his hat and began to wave to at them and said, "Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Soon enough, we find our trio out on the open ocean.

Edward was helping Jack tie off loose ropes while Will was sitting down on a barrel, sharpening his sword.

Will then began to tell his tale of how he came to be at Port Royal. "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here searching for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack said, uninterested. He and Edward just finished tying of the ropes and then made his way up to the helm while Edward simply looked out to the sea, taking in the steel of the open ocean, relishing it for as long as he could while listening to what was happening.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you finally agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You _knew _my father." Will finished, with a accusatory tone in his voice.

Jack simply sighed and then tightened another rope before he stood up and turned to Will. "Aye, I knew him. Probably one of the very few who ever knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just seemed to call him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack then walked of to the helm to steady the ship, while taking a rope off that was there to hold it in place.

Edward after hearing the nickname that Will's father had, simply turned his head and asked the same question as Will did at the same time, "Bootstrap?"

Jack, heading this simply sighed sadly and said, "A good man. Good pirate." He then looked over his shoulder to look at Will while saying, "I swear you look just like him."

Will looked shocked at the sound of his father being a pirate, and Edward knew that things were about to get heated. Will despised pirates, and to hear that his father might have been one didn't really sit well with him."

Will then began to deny it, all the while having an angry look on his face. "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law."

Jack simply rolled his eyes at hearing this before he turned around to look at Will while stating, "He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag."

"Was he, really?" Edward asked Jack, who simply nodded his head towards the giant before turning his attention back towards the wheel, and the open ocean.

Edward then saw Will draw his sword and pointed it at Jack, all the while stating, "My father was not a pirate!"

Jack, hearing both the drawing of a sword and the fierce declaration simply stated, "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me." Will suddenly growled. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

Edward chose that moment to look slightly at Will and stated, "He's a pirate, Will. It's in their nature to cheat, and that not much of an incentive for him to fight fair, now is it?"

Edward directed the question towards Jack, who simply grinned toothily at him before nodding his head at him before looking at Will and said, "Our giant friend is right about that. And about this."

Jack suddenly gave the wheel a sharp turn, and Edward, knowing what exactly what he planned the moment the wheel was turned, ducked his body lower to the floor while the sail swung its way above him and crashed into Will, who caught unaware by the sudden move since he hadn't been on a ship before unlike Edward, who's had to help aboard ship nearly half of his life, dropped his sword as he held onto the sail as it swung him over the ship.

Will, now dangled above the water as Jack, who was holding Will's dropped sword as he began to make his way towards him as Edward stood back up before making his way to the helm, waiting for the upcoming peuce of advice that Jack was about to impart on Will.

"Now, as long as your just hanging there, pay attention." Jack began. "The only two rules that really matter are these: What a man can do and what a man _can't _do. For instance, you can accept the fact that your father was a pirate and a god man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday."

At hearing this, Edward cocked his head to the side since he had a sinking feeling that that day was soon upon his friend.

Jack then continued his little speech. "Now me for example, I could let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga with just meself and Young Newgate here. So..."

With that last word said, Sparrow looked over at Edward and nodded his head. Edward, figuring out what the signal meant, simply spun the wheel to the left, and swung his friend over back onto the deck of the ship, where he dropped like a sack of potatoes as he looked on as Jack held Will's sword out for him to grasp as he finally asked a question that needed to be answered. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will simply grasped the handle of his sword and cocked his head to the side, along with his right eyebrow in a questioning way while asking, "Tortuga?"

Jack simply smiled back at the question and confirmed, "Tortuga."

Edward repeated the word with excitement at visiting the infamous pirate town, "Tortuga! Gurararar!"

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was around nighttime when they had finally reached the island of Tortuga. Jack had explained to both Edward and Will that it was a place that was like no other, and that they ought to stay near him.

Edward took this to heart and stuck behind him and Will as they made their way into town. Tortuga, Edward discovered, was a very wild place. And he was loving it!

People were everywhere, running amok and causing mischief and mayhem while firing shots overhead, wenches walking around in brightly colored, and often loose dresses. And the people who were drinking by the gallons were among the craziest. Some jumped from the railings of buildings, and ladies danced around the streets and doing some things that shouldn't be done in public.

Edward seemed to be drawing some unintentional attention to himself due to both his great stature and his massive polearm, but he didn't mind. He was used to the stares that people gave him. But he ignored them in favor of soaking up the experience that was Tortuga.

Jack seemed to love it. He seemed to get more relaxed the farther into the town. He then began to explain a few things about Tortuga as the trio walked down an alley. "Most importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed this deep, sweet profilerous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" He finished. "What do you two think?

Will looked around, disgust clearly written all over his face. "It'll linger."

Edward however simply smirked before patting Will on the back and said as he breathed in the unique smell of Tortuga, finding it to be oddly enough, pleasant. "Oh come on, Will. Relax. It not that bad."

"I tell ya, mate. If every town in the world was like this one, no man would eve feel unwanted." Jack said. Then he must have seen someone that he recognized. "Scarlet!" He exclaimed. He then made his way over to to a red haired woman wearing a red dress, who after seeing him, began to make her way to him as well. But as soon as they were near each other, she greeted him with a hearty slap to his face. He was slapped so hard that his head spun around to look at his companions. "Not sure that I deserved that."

A blond woman wearing a yellow dress had walked up from behind him. "Giselle." Jack said after turning around.

"Who was she?" The woman questioned with a fake smile on her face while gesturing with her head to the retreating form of Scarlet.

"What?" Jack asked before he received yet another smack to his face, this time from Giselle. "I may have deserved that."

Edward simply began to laugh at this, "Guagagaha! Have a way with women, don't you Sparrow?"

Will, even cracked a smile on his face at seeing the pirate before him being smacked around.

Jack simply responded to this by saying, "Shut it."

Jack then led Edward and Will to a pigsty, where amongst the pigs was a sleeping man. He seemed slightly large with a mutton-chop beard and black haired that was streaked with grey.

Edward, noticing the man and the way that jack recognized him, simply stated, "So, I take it that this man here is the first to join our merry band of misfits and scoundrels?"

Jack simply gave a toothy grin, whilst saying, "Aye, this is an old aquatince of mine." He then made his way over to where some buckets were and began to fill it with water. Will and Edward, decided to copy the man and grabbed a bucket full of water for themselves as well. Jack then walked over to the sleeping man and promptly splashed the cold water onto both him and a couple of pigs that he was using as pillows.

"Curse ya fer breathin, ya slack jawed idiot!" The mutton chopped man yelled in anger before quieting down, upon seeing jack smirking down at him. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man while he's sleeping. It's bad luck!"

Jack however, smiles smugly before stating while squatting in front of the man, "Ah, but fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. And the man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition, from the man who did the waking."

The others looked confused while trying to solve the man's logic before Edward figures it out first and then said, "So, in essence, what our esteemed Captain is getting at, Mr Gibbs, is that the only way for the bad luck to be counteracted is by sitting down and having a drink while listening to a deal that you might want to hear."

Hearing this from the giant individual, who he barely noticed, shocking him by his height, he then heard about a free drink and, with a smile on his face, simply said while taking Jack's outstretched hand so as to pull himself back up onto his own two feet, "Aye, that'll about do it."

As soon as Gibbs was back on his feet, both Edward and Will threw their own water from their buckets onto the portly man before them. After Gibbs finished spluttering from the water thrown at him he exclaimed quite angrily, "Blast, I'm already awake!!"

Will's only retort to this was, "That was for the smell."

The man still looked angry, so Edward decided to placate him by stating, "You can't blame us, you have been sleeping in a pigs trough."

Gibbs, after hearing that fact then gained a look of understanding on his face while nodding his head.

Both Will and Edward then began to introduce themselves. "I'm Will."

Hearing the young man's name, Gibbs gained a smile on his face, but gulped when he turned his attention to the tallest person of the group. "I'm Edward. Edward Newgate, pleased to meet you, Mr Gibbs."

Gibbs, still a little intimidated by the tall stature that Edward had simply said, "Names Joshamee Gibbs, lads. Now Jack, about that drink."

Jack gained a look of understanding upon his face before turning around and while gesturing with his hand, simply said, "Ah, right this way, gentlemen." With those last words spoken, the now quartet began to make their way over to a rather famous tavern in Tortuga, known as the Faithful Bride. When Edward walked into the tavern, he was instantly hit with the smell of rum. And for a strange reason, the fruity yet, sweet scent appealed to his senses and made Edward feel relaxed. Though Will's face just said that it wasn't used to the smell.

Gibbs went to go sit down at a table while Jack went to get drinks. Edward and Will simply stood to the side as jack got back from getting the drinks, evident by the two tankards in his hands. He then moved close to Will while looking around suspiciously, and then gave the uncomfortable blacksmith and amused giant a few words of warning. "Keep a sharp eye. And don't leave the tavern. You never know just who is lurking around in Tortuga."

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs asked Jack with an expectant look upon his face.

Jack looked around to make double sure that no one was lurking about, and when he was sure that no one was, he turned back to Gibbs and almost hesitated before

speaking, "I'm going after the _Black Pearl._"

At hearing this, Gibbs started to choke on his rum before he looked at Jack with a half-scared look upon his face. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it."

The way that he talked made him sound so sure of himself, but Gibbs simply shook his head before he said,

"Jack, it's a fools errand. Now you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl."_

_"_Thats how I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Jack informed his loyal First Mate.

Gibbs however, still kept up a skeptical look on his face. "From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs said, with a frown now displayed on his face.

Jack then gave a smug grin and simply pointed out, "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

Gibbs, however, was not convinced. He then challenged Jack before leaning close to where they were now gazing into the others eyes from five feet away. "Prove me wrong! Whatever makes you think that Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

Jack's eyes cuts towards Will, and simply say's, "Let's just day it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

Gibbs, at hearing this statement just gave Jack an odd look. He was then further confused when Jack began to make gesturing motions with his head. Gibbs simply frowned since he couldn't understand just what his Captain was doing. Finally, Jack got frustrated and simply cleared his throat while making a wild head nod. Gibbs followed where he was nodding, and saw Will. He then turned back to his Captain and simply asked, "The kid?"

Jack simply smiled and said in matter of factory voice. "Technically their both kids. The giant of our little group is only seventeen years of age.-" This revelation surprised Gibbs since he believed Edward to be almost into his mid twenties. Jack, however simply continued speaking. "But back to the point, for that is the child of 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner. His _only _child. Savvy?"

At hearing of Will's lineage, Gibbs eyes widened and began to see just what Jack was getting at. He then murmured to himself before turning his head to look at the young Turner, who at the moment, was trying to escape from a rather large woman who threw herself at him. "Is he now?"

Gibbs finally broke his stare off of Will before turning back to look at Jack. He then spoke slyly, "'Leverage' say's you. I think I feel a change in the wind says I." Jack grinned at hearing this. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be a few sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack happily agreed. "Take what you can..."

"And give nothing back!" Gibbs finished jovially before the two men clanked their tankards and drank their grog.

Suddenly, Gibbs remembered something. He looked around quickly and asked, "What happened to young Edward?"

Suddenly, a fight started to break out and people were being thrown all across the tavern! The two looked over to where the commotion was and saw how some pirates were trying to swarm Edward, only to fail with his well placed kicks and punches. They even saw him pick up two men and smacking them together.

As soon as the trio made their way over to the fight, it was with swords drawn and many men on the floor in pain. Jack made his way to the front and decided to get to the bottom of this. "Lads, just what is the cause for such a commotion?"

Edward simply threw the man who was still in his grasp into a wall, which cracked both it and the man's back, making many in the tavern flinch, and simply said, "Oh, nothing Captain Sparrow, just a bunch of sore losers who are upset that they lost a few games against me."

"You cheated us!" Screamed one of the pirates that had been thrown.

Edward simply jingled a rather large bag of coins for the man to see, before he places it into his pocket. "It was a game of chance and skill, which you and your companions lost. Besides, we are Pirates, mate. You should have thought about cheating, after all that's what we do. But now, it appears that we have caused a ruckus. So, there is only one thing to do."

Edwards reply was ominous and seemed to promise pain, until he said, "Drinks are on me, lads!!"

Everyone in the tavern, after hearing this did the one thing that was to be expected after hearing this; they cheered out loud and patted Edward on the back before they went back to what they were doing before.

After that, everyone returned to the ship to get some rest while Gibbs went around Tortuga to find some more crew members.

**Early next morning at the docks.**

Soon enough, Will, jack and Edward were standing at the docks, surveying and analyzing the new crew of twenty men that Gibbs had managed to recruit. Some of the recruit were old, while some were young. One of them was the same size of a child, but he had the face of a seasoned sailor. Another one of the men had a parrot, which sat upon his right shoulder.

The men began to line up as Jack began to inspect them. Gibbs then decided to speak up. "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

Jack walked past all of the hired recruits while listening to Gibbs, who followed behind him with Will and Edward doing the same.

Edward was questioning if this was a bad idea, but he learned long ago; Do not judge a book by its cover. Even if the cover is tarnished and dirty.

Will though, had a skeptical look on his face as he gazed upon the crew, who did not look trustworthy. He then shot a skeptical question to Jack. "So this, is your able bodied crew?"

Jack however, opted to ignore the young blacksmith in favor of walking down the dock until he reached the sailor with the parrot. "You, sailor."

Gibbs then told Jack the man's name. "Cotton, sir."

"Mr Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and to stay true even in the face of danger, and almost certain death?" Jack questioned the sailor.

Edward, seeing this little interrogation, simply chuckled to himself while looking over to the second to last person down the line of recruits. He saw how they were wearing a sun hat to cover their face, but their figure was something that Edward noticed.

'This should be interesting.' Thought Edward, before he turns his attention back towards his Captain, who seemed a little agrivated that Mr Cotton was not answering him.

"Mr Cotton, answer man!" Jack demanded.

Gibbs then shuffled closer to his Captain's shoulders so that he could explain an important detail that he had forgotten to tell him. "Mr Cotton is a mute, sir. The poor devil had his own tongue cut out. So he trained the parrot to tak for him. No one's yet figured out how."

During the explanation, Mr Cotton opened his moth to display that his tongue had been cut out to the back. Jack looked as though he was about to continue walking down the line until he thought better of it. "Mr Cotton's parrot. Same question."

"Rrawrk? Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot squawked it's answer.

Gibbs then pointed out helpfully. "Mostly we figured that means 'yes'."

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" Jack say's matter of factly before he poses the question towards Will, whom still had his skeptical look about him. "Well you've proved their mad."

Suddenly, a slightly feminine voice spoke up from the end of the line. "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack walked over to the sailor who had spoken, the same one that Edward had noticed earlier who wore the hat. Jack took off the hat, revealing the sailor to be a young and in Edwards opinion, beautiful African woman. She had tan skin, long brown hair that reached the middle of her back and brown eyes. Tied around her head was a white bandanna.

It seemed as though Jack recognized the woman. "Anamaria."

Edward then posed a question that had been on his mind from last night that seemed appropriate to use at the moment. "Do you know the names of every beautiful woman around these parts, Sparrow?"

Jack, however, wasn't able to answer the question because of how Anamaria slapped him across the face. Almost like how Giselle and Scarlet did last night.

"I suppose that you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked and simply shook his head.

"No, _that _one I deserve." He admitted while Anamaria nodded her head in agreement.

"You stole my boat!" She shouted as Jack turned back to face her.

Edward then suddenly remembered something from when he first met Sparrow. "Was it the same boat that he sunk?"

"What?!?!?" Anamaria exclaimed at hearing this. Her boat was not only stolen, but sunk as well?!

Jack, with a nervous expression on his face, got even more nervous when Edward brought up the fate of said boat, and tried to placate the angry female that now stood before him. "Actually-".

Anamaria then slapped Jack so hard, that the resounding noise caused everyone else to flinch. "Borrowed-borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back."

This however wasn't enough to placate the angry female that stood before him. In fact, it only seemed to make her angrier, which Edward found to be funny and also, surprisingly cute. "But you didn't!!"

"You'll get another one!" Jack said, trying to pacify Anamaria, who just narrowed her dark eyes.

"I will." She said as she jabbed a finger at Jack's face, making him flinch, believing that she was going to slap him once more.

Edward decided to help his Captain out, even though he probably deserved what was coming to him. He then stepped forward so as to be standing next to his Captain and looking down at the ebony skinned woman that glanced up at his approach, and simply held his hand up in a placating gesture. "All right, I believe that I have a solution to our little dilemma. Ms Maria?"

Anamaria, not used to be treated with respect due to her being a female pirate, decided to retune the courteous gesture that was given and simply said, "It's Anamaria, not Ms."

Everyone was looking on in curiosity as to what was going through the head of the tall young man who was brave enough to stand face to face with an angered woman.

Edward simply continued when Anamaria didn't say anything else. "I understand that Sparrow here stole your boat."

Jack looked nervous when Anamaria shifted her angry gaze back at him, but was soon saved when Edward drew her attention back towards him. "But I have an idea that will make it so that he not only repays you for the theft of your boat, but with _interest. _And this will benefit the crew as well. Care to hear more?"

Anamaria was curious when she started listening to Edward, and couldn't help but be intrigued by what he was saying. She then puts on a look of indifference on her face as she then crossed her arms and said, "Very well. How do you intend to make it so that I get back my boat with interest?"

Everyone was listening in on just how he planned to do this as well. Edward simply smiled and said, "Well, you and everyone else knows how we are after the _Black Pearl, _correct?"

Anamaria and the rest of the recruits nodded at this. "Then you should know that after we acquire it, we won't have a use for a second ship. And therin lies an opportunity for you and the crew. Once the _Pearl _is ours, then we relinquish ownership of the _Interceptor _to you, as the new Captain. And that also includes all of the goods that are on board as well."

After hearing the deal, Anamaria knew that she couldn't pass up a deal this god, and neither could the crew, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

Edward knee that he had then now. "Now then, what day you lot?!?!?"

Anamaria was the first to answer with vigor and excitement in her voice. "AYE!!"

"AYE!!!!" Answers the entire crew.

Jack and Gibbs has impressed looks upon their faces as they listened to Edward negotiate with the angry woman. Will was hesitant to let the pirates have a ship of the Royal Navy, but he needed to focus.

"Well done lad." Jack praised, with a grin in place.

"Aye, many a man would not have been able to face a woman's rath like you did. Though you do know that it's bad luck to have a woman aboard, right." Gibbs added.

Edward simply smirked before answering. "Thanks mates, and I do know of the superstition, Master Gibbs though I have to wonder if it's true or not. After all, it should not matter if she is a woman or not. A pirates a pirate, wether they be man or woman. Though I have to ask Sparrow, why does it seems like no woman likes you?"

Jack struggles to find an answer to this question while Anamaria, who had been about twenty feet away still managed to hear this and exclaimed, "Because he's a bloody nuisance!"

"Just like you!" Jack retorts back to the woman, who simply rolls her eyes.

After hearing this, it gained multiple reactions from the other three present. Gibbs just chuckled as he moved towards the other end of the dock, Will simply gave a smug smirk and Edward simply laughed as he moved towards Anamaria before clasping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his toned chest, causing a slight blush to form upon her face, hidden underneath her tanned skin, and simply began to lead her to one of the long boats with a smile on his face as he exclaimed, "Anamaria, this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. Gurarara!"

**Hey guys, happy new year! 2020!! Yeah Baby!!! Here is a new chapter to celebrate this brand new start. Please read my other stories and send me some good reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few hours since the new crew of the Interceptor had climbed aboard an they all began to make way towards their destination.

Despite their weird appearances the crew was actually quite fun to hang out with.

Edward had taken an instant liking to Anamaria. The woman was not only beautiful, but she was also a decent sailor. And she knew just how to command a crew when Jack was in the Captains cabin, looking over the maps.

The short dwarf who was named Marty, became Edward's instant friend. He and another sailor, Tearlach, began to try and help Edward know everything there was to know about a ship. By evening, Edward began to feel like a seasoned sailor. And it was a good thing too.

As night fell, a terrible storm came upon the ship. The wind whipped at Edwards face and the heavy rain stung his eyes. Huge waves kept rocking the ship and crashed onto the deck. To Edward though, It was an incredible experience. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed, everyone was probably pretty scared, but him. He just held onto the rigging, while simultaneously helping Will and Gibbs tie off some ropes that connected to the rigging.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find? With a compass that doesn't work!" Will asked Gibbs loudly over the crashing sea. Edward was now completely soaked to the bone in the rain, clinging to the nearby railing as he finished tying off his rope, while simultaneously listing to Will's question, all the while wearing a smile on his face as he went towards their spot so as to help.

Gibbs finished tying the rope and turned to Jason and Will.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point North, but we're not trying to find North are we?" He answered with a smirk, leaving the one of the two perplexed. Edward had had a sneaking suspicion about the Captain's compass for a while.

Shrugging, Will went back to helping out and Edward followed Gibbs as he went to Jack. Up on the upper deck, the wind blew harder and he had a time trying to keep from falling to the ground. Gibbs heard Edward behind him and grinned.

"We should drop canvas sir." Gibbs told Jack as he reached out to grab ahold of Edward, who seemed to be standing perfectly fine enough, especially due to the current situation. Said Giant looked down and grinned at him, while hanging on to one of the ropes that would lead up to the main sails. Jack noticed Edward but he grinned at Gibbs.

"She can hold a bit longer." He replied and Gibbs arched an eyebrow.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Questioned three first mate as another wave crashed upon them and soaked them even more as the rain showered down a little harder. Edward was also curious as to what was going through his Captain's mind.

"We're catching up." Jack smirked and Gibbs nodded, understanding what he was excited about.

Jack looked down at the big teen of his crew, who was simply smiling like he was, though you could tell it was from excitement. He was astonished at just how quickly Edward had gotten used to being at sea. It usually took some men months in order to become as calm and collective as Edward was displaying. It seemed as though he was born to be a Pirate.

A wave crashed down onto Anamaria,who was nearby and tying off the rest of the cannons, which had gotten loosened due to the weather, causing her to sprawl onto the deck of the ship.

Edward, seeing this, went to help her. As he pulled her up, Anamaria looked up at him and exclaimed out loud over the bellowing of the storms howls, while trying to keep the harsh rain out of her eyes, "Thanks for the help!!"

Edward went with her to help secure the cannons and shouted back, "No problem! This should be the last ones!! Nice job!" He said, complimenting her on a job well done.

As soon as the job was done, Edward made his way to the rigging and simply looked out upon the sorority seas and treacherous waves and simply laughed out loud for all to hear. "GUARARARARA!"

Some of the other crew members looked upon the tallest member of the ship as though he was crazy, though the rest understood why he was laughing. A sailors first storm was always the craziest and from what they were both hearing and witnessing, Edwards first storm on the open sea was a great experience that he wouldn't give up.

Finally, Edward let go of the rigging and rushed around the deck helping everyone that needed it. The storm finally began to die down after a while, reducing to a light rain. Soon enough, Edward and the rest of the crew dropped canvas and after tying it down, then let go of the anchor, so that the ship wouldn't get swept away by the slightly choppy waves or worse, Capsize. Will made to go to the forecastle to get some sleep. Edward was reluctant, but soon followed his friend down.

Slumping into a hammock, Edward fell asleep. On deck, in the middle of a storm, you don't realize how exhausted you are until you were laying down in your sleeping quarters.

**Sometime around ten in the morning.**

As soon as Edward woke up in the late morning, he strapped his polearm to his back and went up to the main deck, where he was greeted to the sight of Will leaning against the railing with the rest of the crew, staring out into the fog that seemed to eerily emanate from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. All Jack had told them of the island was that it was where they were headed since it would be where Elizabeth would be taken to and nothing more. He saw Will looking out with a determined expression and knew he was ready to get Elizabeth back.

"We'll get her back, Will." Edward said and Will grinned up at him with appreciation after nodding good morning to him.

Edward turned back to look at the fog-shrouded island of rock and sighed quietly. All night long, he had had thought about just what lay ahead and just what the crew would face.

Will frowned a bit as he looked slightly up at Edwards "Edward, are you alright?"

This jerked Edward from his musing and nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. Just preparing myself for anything that might come our way." He stated as he looked at the island calculatively .

"Dead men tell no tales." Mr. Cotton's parrot sang from above their heads in an eerie tone and Jason and Will looked up at the bird.

"I don't like the sound of that." Edward whispered and Will nodded with agreement, feeling the exact same way. Hearing footsteps, they turned to Mr. Gibbs as he came beside Will to lean against the railing.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head in sorrow before he motioned for both Will and Edward to come forward. Edward stood next to him and Will at the railing and looked over the edge. There were sharks and a numerous amount of sunken ships in the water. Edward simply hung his head down in a silent prayer, thinking about what happened to the poor sailors.

"Puts a chill in the bones to see how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs said sadly as he nodded towards the many wreaked ships sticking up out in the water. It did look haunted to Edward.

Will turned and looked at where Jack was and Edward turned as well, to see his Captain looking down at his compass. Jack turned slightly to find himself being watched by Mr. Cotton. Edward wanted to laugh as Jack suddenly shut his compass, rather awkwardly. He refrained from doing so and turned back around.

How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will suddenly asked Gibbs as he looked inquisitively at the strange pirate captain.

"I find myself intrigued as well. It's not something that one can find just anywhere." Edward said as he cocked his head to one side.

"Not much is known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Gibbs explained as he made sure things on the ship were where they were supposed to be. Edward trailed after him, making sure to look busy in case Jack looked at him. "That would be before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Will said and Gibbs almost choked on his flask.

Edward simply tied off a stray rope and said, "I figured as much. Back when he and I shared a cell in Port Royal and the pirates were attacking, two of them mentioned something about Jack 'all alone on a forsaken island, shrinking into the distance.' Not to mention how one of them got angry when Jack mentioned mutineers. The crew of the Black Pearl was Jack's former crew, right?"

"Aye." Gibbs nodded at the boy and then looked solemn.

Will frowned. "He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was." Gibbs said as he slightly shook his head in pity for his Captain.

"So, just what happened to lead up to this?" Edward asked before he could contain his curiosity.

"See three days out into the venture, the first mate comes to him and says that 'everything's an equal share'. That should mean the location of the treasure too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Edward nodded to himself. Now what those two pirates had said to Jack that night in the fort made sense.

"Ah." Will said. "So that's the reason for all the…" He trailed off and started mimicking Jack. He waved his arms in the air and walked a little with a slight sway. Edward couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up and Will grinned at him, glad to see a smile on his face. Gibbs shook his head and Edward quieted down a little when Jack looked in their direction. He eyed the three of them for a moment, suspicious, and Edward looked away. He didn't see the frown on Jack's face.

"Reasons got nothing to do with it." Gibbs said and then he squatted down. Will and Edward got down too. "Now boys, this is a lesson about pirates that you must take to heart. Now, when a man is marooned, he is given a pistol with a single shot-one shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly." He put a gun that he made with his hand to his head and Edward swallowed his spit, not even having to imagine just what that kind of torture could do to a man. "But Jack - he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will and I said.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed while nodding his head.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will inquired.

"Well, I'll tell ya. He waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights. All the while the sea creatures became acclimated to his presence. And then, on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked skeptically.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs agreed as a wicked smile laid upon his face.

"What did he use for rope?" Edward asked, curious as to what Sparrow could have used so as to bind the sea turtles together. Gibbs was about to answer when we heard steps coming toward us. All three men looked up and found Jack towering over us.

"Human hair." he said. "From my back." Edward just grimaced at this revalation. That was a disgusting picture that was now stuck in his head.

"Lower the anchor." Captain Jack called out to the crew.

"Aye, captain, aye!" the crew responded.

"Young masters Turner, Edward and I are to go to shore." Will, Gibbs and Edward stood up. Gibbs walked up to his captain.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked quizzaclly to his friend.

Jack thought for a moment. "Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code." Gibbs agreed as he gained a look of understanding on his face.

Edward was as about to get into the longboat before he was stopped by Anamaria, who had a tough look on her face as she made her way over to him and said, "Try not to get yourselves killed, ya hear?"

Edward simply smiled and said, "Same could be said to you, miss Maria."

Soon Will, Jack and Edward were in the longboat heading towards the Isla de Muerta. Tyey stopped right near the Black Pearl. Just looking at the ship in all of its glory, Edward couldn't help but understand why Sparrow wanted it back. Since it was still foggy, Edward couldn't see anything clearly on deck. Jack took out his spyglass and looked at the ship. "Is she there?" Will asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Then where is she?" Will asked, worried about the woman that he loved.

Jack closed up his spyglass. "It has begun." He said ominously.

"What has begun?" Edward asked. Jack went back to rowing towards the island.

"The ritual." Jack stated.

"What ritual?" Will asked, not knowing what the pirate was going on about.

"You ask too many questions, Mister Turner." Jack complained. "I don't have time to explain the entire ritual."

"Fine, then simply tell us the short version." Edward persisted.

Jack sighed. "No. Later, I promise." At that moment, the trio of men came to what looked like an entrance into the hat looked like a cave.

Jack then had Edward and Will row them into the caves entrance. It was fairly dark, the only source of light was the small lantern on our boat. They just passed a skeleton with a sword through its ribs.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked Jack.

"Pirates code." Jack replied. "Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"Simply put Will, think of the Code as a code of conduct for pirates. It provides them with rules of discipline, division of stolen goods, even neutral grounds for when there's a disagreement between themselves. Or if you want a more technical term for them, think of them like guidelines." Edward explains as Jack simply smiles and nods his head at the lads foresight while Will had a different outlook on it.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will asked. He sounded like he was angry.

"You know, for someone who has such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack loomed over the side of the boat. Will and Edward proceeded to look as well.

The entire bottom of the underground river was covered with gold, jewels and other fancy trinkets. It took all of Edwards self control not to dive in and pick up a handful. He was completely mesmerized. A slight bump pulled him out from his thoughts. He then looked up and saw that they had reached the shore of the cave.

"That is not true." Will said defensively as they all got out. "I am not obsessed with treasure." Jack had walked over to an opening in the stone wall.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." he said. Will and Edward joined him. If he had thought that the gold in the water was a lot, then it was nothing compared to the amount of treasure that literally littered the cave. Every rock was covered in treasure. Gold, jewels, gems, weapons, everything! The only places not covered were the walking areas. There were pools of water on the floor also filled with treasure. Some of the pirates seemed to be standing on gold.

The biggest pile was in the middle. The rest of the pirates surrounded it, not daring to set foot on the pile. On top of said pile was a tall man with a black feathered hat, a black coat, and a red vest. Edward could only guess it was Captain Barbossa. Standing next to him was a young woman in a dark red dress, Elizabeth Swann. Between them was a stone chest with weird symbols and pictures on it. Edward was able to identify the symbols though, as that of the Aztecs.

"Elizabeth." Will whispered, moving to get a better look.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa shouted. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!"

"He definitely knows how to motivate his men, doesn't he?" Edward whispered.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" the crew cheered. Edward himsel felt slightly transfixed by the speech.

"Suffered I have!" one man shouted.

"Punished we were, the lot of us disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" Barbossa shoved the lid off the stone chest with his foot. Inside were hundreds of gold pieces completely identical to each other. "The cursed treasure of Cortéz himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned. Save for this!" the pirate pointed at Elizabeth.

"Jack!" Will said urgently, struggling to get closer. Jack pulled him down.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack walked off.

"When is that? When it's the greatest profit for you?" Will said accusingly.

Jack whirled around. "Can I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Just stay here, and try not to do anything stupid." and with that Jack walked away.

Will frowned and turned to Edward. "Do you mind just waiting here?"

"What are you planning, Will?" Edward asked suspiciously, not sure if he liked the look that currently resides in his friends eye.

"Nothing. Just stay here and stay out of trouble." Will didn't wait for an answer, he just walked away. I feel like that's the number one thing said to me.

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa's voice pulled me away from my thoughts. The crew laughed as the captain whispered to Elizabeth. He was about to do something that Edward had a feeling he wouldn't want to miss out on, but out of the corner of his eye, Edward laid his gaze upon a nearby pile of gold. Smirking slightly to himself, Edward silently crept out through the opening and made his way over to the gold. Thankfully, no one had noticed him at the moment.

Edward then began stuffing his pockets with gold, jewels and gems until he believed that that was enough for now when suddenly, he heard gun fire. Crap! He looked down at the gathering, half expecting to see his white shirt to be reddened with blood but it was clean, indicating that he was still in the clear. Slowly turning around, Edward saw that Barbossa had a pistol in his hand, pointing at one of the other pirates in the room. The captain had just shot one of his own men!

But the man didn't die. In fact, it didn't even seem as though he was in any pain. "You're not dead." One man said. Edward thought he looked a bit familiar. It was Koehler, the scarred man from the prison in Port Royal.

"No." a pot-bellied man said. "He shot me!" he shouted accusingly at Barbossa.

"The curse is still upon us!" another man, Twigg I believe, shouted.

Barbossa examined a knife and turned to Elizabeth. "You, maid! Yer father, what was his name? Was yer father William Turner?" He exclaimed as he shook Elizabeth in her place. Edward was confused. Why was Barbossa asking Elizabeth if she was a Turner? And what did Will's father have to do with anything?

"No." Elizabeth said defiantly. Barbossa was practically fuming.

"Then where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child who in his veins flow the blood of William Turner! Where?" Elizabeth said nothing. Barbossa slapped her and she fell down the pile of gold. Edward didn't know what Will's father had to do with anything, but he knew that there would be time for answers later. While this was going through his head, Edward decided to hide. He moved around and ducked behind a rock that was large enough that it could hide someone of his stature and simply continued to listen.

"You two!" He heard a deep voice call. "You brought us the wrong person!"

"No! She had the medallion, she's the proper age." It sounded like the man who got shot.

"She said her name was Turner, didn't she. I think she lied to us." the pot-bellied man's friend bravely defended. Man, some people are just idiots.

"You brought us here for nothing!" Twigg called.

"I won't take questions and or second guesses from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Barbossa said.

"Who's to blame him? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse." Koehler called. Now everyone was ganging up on Barbossa.

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" Shouted another one of the Pirates.

"And it was you who brought us here in the first place!" the deep voiced man said. Edward could hear the drawing of swords and so snatched a quick peak at the scene. Everyone had their swords drawn, pointing them at Barbossa.

Barbossa drew his own sword. "Any coward here who dare challenge me, let him speak!" No one did anything. "Hm?" still, no one did anything. He must be pretty handy with that sword.

Speaking of swords, one rather nice looking broad sword managed to catch Edwards eye. It was just leaning against a pile of gold and no one was claiming it. Edward quickly looked over to where the pirates were and saw how they were still arguing amongst themselves. Providing him with an opportunity to grab the sword and it's scabbard.

As soon as Edward grabbed the sword and pulled it from its sheath, he was instantly greeted by a comfortable grasp on the handle of the sword. He then was able to wield this sword like it was made for him.

This large broadsword had a strengthened, ridged and lightened blade. It was broader by the tip and narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard, which arcs over to the pommel, and the handle grip was covered in black leather. The sword would've been a cutting weapon because of its thick width. And it had three sapphire like gems imbedded into it's pommel.

Then, all of a sudden, everything turned to chaos. All the pirates started running around. Edward knee that something had happened and started running as well. Quickly drawing the broadsword from it's sheath and tying the scabbard to his hip, Edward started to sneak his way to where the boat was. None of the pirates noticed Edward until One of them ran smack dead into his chest, falling down onto the ground. It was a lanky looking pirate that seemed to have a wooden eye in place of his real one.

"Oi, who are you?" The pirate questioningly asked, right before he was knocked out with a hard punch to the noggin. Hearing shuffling from one of the entrances, Edward leaned against the wall next to the opening so that he wouldn't be noticed. Soon enough, a couple of pirates came through and noticed there comrade on the floor and came to investigate why he was on said floor, but failed to even to notice Edward, who simply slipped through the exit, only to be greeted to the sight of about 15 more pirates with some of them with their swords drawn and the other had their pistols pointed at Edward.

Edward himself, could only said one thing that could come to mind that would probably allow him to remain unharmed for a little bit longer. "Parley."


	6. Chapter 6:Being Deserted

The pirates who had taken Edward prisoner were leading him towards the sounds of their comrades, who were trying to go to the boats in order to catch up to their escaped prisoner.

"Move it along!" Cries out one of the pirates angrily, sore that Edward was not to be harmed due to him claiming the right of Parley.

Edward was simply being guided towards where the boats were. The pirates wanted to take the swords from him but that would be going against ones right of parley. Soon though, he as well as the group who had found him were near the boats and was greeted to the sight of the rest of the Black Pearls crew, actually taking notice of Jack.

"You." Ragetti paused and the other pirates turned to see what he was talking about. They all crowded around and saw their former captain. Jack Sparrow.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Ragetti said and the other pirates nodded. Jack blinked.

"Am I not?" He asked and then looked down at himself. "Oh." He said and turned to leave back the way that he had come from. Jack paused as a pirate with a gun and pistol blocked them. Jack gave up and turned back around.

"Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu." He said instantly and the men gave each other looks. Pintel and Ragetti looked at towards the giant that had claimed Parley as if to ask him silently just what Sparrow was trying to say, and the young Newgate simply shrugged since he honestly had no idea what his Captain . "Parlili... parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner..." What was the bloody word?

"Parley?" Ragetti offered helpfully and Jack grinned.

"Parley! That's the one! Parley! Parley!" The pirates did not look too happy at this at all and they all scowled. Edward had already claimed parley, and that made them furious enough. To have another person invoke parley was simply aggravating.

"Parley?" Pintel snarled and he glared at Ragetti, who simply looked down at his shoes so as not to look at his fellow pirate, before aiming his pistol at Jack. "Damn to the depths whatever mutton-head came up 'parley.'"

"That would be the French." Jack said, sounding a little more coherent, as he pushed the offending pistol away.

Edward decided to speak up to the aggravated potbellied pirate and said in a helpful manner as he moved to stand next to his Captain, who was slightly thankful for the Giants presence, since he now had someone on his side incase something went wrong, "I believe that the 'Mutton-head', as you so delicately put it, who thought up parley was one Cyrill Gutsch."

Soon enough, they were led back to where the piles of gold were and Barbossa pushed his way through the surrounding men. Jack leaned casually and almost smug-like against the oar he was holding onto. With Edward simply standing next to his right hand side, with his arms crossed as he wanted to see what would happen.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa snarled at Jack. His men looked on as well, just as curious.

"When you marooned me on that Godforsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ah," Barbossa started coming towards Jack and Edward, who simply looked around subtly so as to ascern a way out of the mess that he and his Captain were in. "Well I won't be making that mistake…again."

He paused and looked up at Edward, really seeing him for the first time, while his face showed no hint or surprise of how tall he was. "Who's the giant lad? Your cabin boy?"

"I believe it's crew mate, not cabin boy." Edward responded, not looking the least bit intimidated. Barbossa arched an eyebrow, looking from the Giant to Jack. A smirk went across his face.

"Well, this be interesting." Barbossa comments, since it's not everyday that he meets someone who wasn't afraid of him, much less a green horned sailor. Oh, he could tell that the enormous crew mate of Sparrows was new to the life on the sea.

But for the moment, he simply shook his head and turned towards his crew and said, "Never mind it. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa smirked.

"Aye!" They all shouted in unison and they seemed a little too excited to shoot the man.

"Kill him. Bring the tall one with you." Barbossa added as he turned around so as to enter one of the boats, pausing for a second second when he saw how all of the oars were gone, as his crew attempted to try and pushed, or in the case of one Twigg, above Edward towards the boats and away from Sparrow. This only served to anger Newgate as he simply grabbed Twigg by the scruff of his neck and threw him into one of the cave walls.

This drew Barbossa's attention, as well as everyone else's since the strength that was just displayed was not natural.

Edward however simply strode forward until he was looking down at Barbossa and said, "Just because you can't die, doesn't mean you can't feel _pain."_

Jack decided to speak up at that moment. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" He asked, making sure that Barbossa heard him through the hollering men.

"Hold your fire!" The pirate yelled and the men looked very disappointed at having to lower their weapons. Barbossa whirled around and came stalking back towards him. "You know whose blood we need." Barbossa said to Jack, getting in his face.

Jack smirked, knowing he had just won. "I know whose blood ye need." Barbossa cursed and then pointed a finger at Jack.

"Yer comin' with me, Sparrow. You and yer crew mate." The way he sneered it made Jack narrow his eyes.

Soon though, two of the Black Pearls crew climbed out of the water with a bundle of oars in both of their arms. Everyone thought it was completely normal that two people just walked out of the water. Barbossa came up next to Edward and said in a somewhat smug yet sad tone. "One of the advantages of being immortal. We need not breathe so we can stay underwater as long as we like." Edward just nodded. Since he saw how the Pearls crew became skeletons, they had no need to actually breathe.

Barbossa walked towards the boats and indicated for Edward to follow him. He followed the captain into the longboat while Sparrow got into a different one. Edward knew that no harm would come to them while under the protection of Parley.

Just before they were about to shove off, Edward heard a screeching sound coming from the caves. He turned around and saw a black ball of fur shoot across the cavern floor, jumped onto the boat and climbed up Barbossa's shoulder. "Of course, we wouldn't leave without ya, ya little rascal." Barbossa said to the monkey. It shrieked happily on his master's shoulder.

Edward started at the monkey. When Barbossa looked at him, Edward just turned away and sat down. Thankfully, most people had stopped staring at him for what he had done to Twigg, but it still felt as though he was being watched.

Soon enough as they were out one the sea, Barbossa looked towards Edward, though he had to look up a bit due to how tall Edward was, and spoke up, catching his attention as they were making their way to where the Pearl was anchored. "Since I'm curious about something, I be hopin you can answer me some questions, young giant."

Edward gained a look of curiousity as to what the mutinous Captain of the Black Pearl could possibly want to ask him. He then said, "I have no trouble answering your questions, Captain Barbossa. But, I would appreciate a little quid pro quo. Question for question, if you would."

Barbossa looked thoughtful at this before he decided that it was a fair trade. He then said, "Very well. Me question for you Is how you met Sparrow."

Edward could see how the rest of the men in the boat, as well as those close enough to hear the conversation were also curious about just how Sparrow managed to meet a being such as Edward. "It was actually the same day that you and men came to Port Royal. It was nearly noon, and-" and so, Edward finished telling Barbossa and his crew on how he met Jack and why he was thrown behind bars with him. Some sympathized with him over the Justice he took on the one that had killed his parents. Others were still slightly laughing about how Sparrow was captured only an hour after the initial meeting.

Soon though, the talking was brought to a halt as Edward finally gazed his eyes upon the ship that Sparrow was so obsessed with. The Black Pearl was beautiful. From what Edward could tell, The Black Pearl is moderately armed and carries 32 twelve-pound cannons: 18 on the gun deck and 14 on the upper deck. The Black Pearl looked like it was a hybrid of a galleon and **East Indiaman** ships, with tattered black sails and a ominous deep black coating that probably explained the name Black Pearl.

Edward after taking in the appearance of the Pearl finally said, "She's magnificent."

Barbossa hearing this, smirked smugly and said, "Aye, that she is. Now what be your question before we board?"

Edward didn't know what to ask except for one thing. "What's the deal with the monkey?"

Barbossa looked up at Edward in confusion. He then said rhetorically, "That's the question that you want to ask?"

"I'm not one for asking a whole bunch of questions, so I just chose one that was simple." Edward admits his curiosity at the small simian.

Barbossa simply shrugged his head slightly to the side before he answered. "I picked him up a little bit after we marooned Sparrow on his island. He was tormenting one of my crew at the time. He took a liking to me, and I to him. Been with us ever since."

"What's his name?" Edward asked curiously.

"Ye already asked you're question. No more." Barbossa said.

"Actually, It still falls under the same category, so technically it's still one question. What's his name?" Edward pestered since he was not satted without an answer.

Barbossa sighed. "Jack."

"The monkey's name is Jack? I thought you hate Jack?" Barbossa glared at Edward in frustration. "It still falls under the same category." He said with a small smile.

One of the crew from behind me spoke up. "We named it Jack because the monkey's a thievin', hairy rascal."

"So it's an insult to Jack?" Barbossa nodded. Edward grinned at this and held in a laugh, since he could sort of see just why the crew would name the monkey after Sparrow. Jack, the monkey, not the pirate, climbed down from Barbossa, who was curious as to what the monkey was doing, before he made his way up Edwards shoulder. He sat there for the rest of the ride.

"He likes you." Barbossa said. Edward didn't say anything. Not having anything else to say. And soon enough, both him and Jack were being forced up the ladder of the Pearl.

* * *

"So you expect to just leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and it's your word it's the one I need and I watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa was saying. He sat at one end of the table and Jack stood at the other end. Edward simply sat near the middle, across from both pirates and simply observed the exchange. Feeling a slight bit of hunger, Edward snatched a red apple from the bowl on the table. Just as he was about to take a bite, he noticed Jack the Monkey looking at the grapes in the bowl. He then pulled the fruit bowl towards himself and plucked a grape off of the main stem before tossing it at Little Jack, who caught it and began to slightly nibble on it. The monkey then hopped up and down excitedly as Edward smiled before his attention was drawn back to the conversation at hand between the two Captains.

"No." Jack said rather bluntly. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on **my** ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack said rhetorically at his mutinous first mate. Edward looked at him as he leaned across the table.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa countered back at Jack since he was basically being told that he was not buying into the terms of the deal being made.

"Of the two of us," Jack said as he began to dig through the fruit bowl after pulling it away from where Edward places it. "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore-" He plucked an apple from the bowl like Edward had, except his was a light green colored apple. "-my word is the one we'll be trusting." He went back and sat down putting his feet upon the table. "Although...I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Jack admittedly said before he bit into the apple, and Barbossa looked angry. "Funny ol' world, innit?" He then offered the apple to Barbossa and a flicker of resentment crossed the elder man's features.

Edward could only shake his head in pity at the envious look Barbossa had on his face as Jack ate the apple in front of him. Such was the fate of the Captain of the cursed crew.

"Captain!" The Bo'sun suddenly opened the door and called in. "We're coming upon the Interceptor." Jack the monkey suddenly shot across the table and out the door.

Barbossa got up and Jack and Edward followed in pursuit. On deck Edward could see the Interceptor in the distance ahead of them. He then followed Barbossa up to the helm.

Barbossa took out his spyglass and peered through it so as to get a better look at the Interceptor. Jack then came up in front of him. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor and negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Barbossa simply narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl." He mocked. "People are easier to search when their dead." Edward looked down at him in an instant at this revalation. Barbossa nodded towards Bo'sun. "Lock them both in the brig." Bo'sun grabbed Jack and started dragging him down below deck.

"Bloody Sparrow..." Barbossa muttered and tossed Jack's unfinished apple out to sea. Hector turned to see the irritating pirate's Giant of a crew mate being led to the brig with Sparrow. Trying to think of a way so as to hopefully get him on his side.

* * *

Down bellow, Edward and Jack were led down bellow to a cell. The floor had about three inches of seawater on it. Jack decided to comment as soon as he and Edward were in the cell, "Apparently there's a leak."

Before Edward could say something to Jack for his quip, there was a thumping sound that could be heard. Edward and Jack both bore confused looks before the two of them moved over to the wall of the cell where there were a couple of holes large enough to look out of. They looked out into the sea, and what they saw baffled them: boxes and barrels!

"They're making the ship lighter so they can move faster." Edward said almost to himself, but Jack heard him and silently nodded his head in agreement.

Soon enough though, both Edward and Jack were rattled around by the booms of cannon and gunfire that filled where they're once had been silence. Jack looked through a hole in the ship behind him again and reared back suddenly as a large cannon ball came through. The force of it nearly knocked Edward over and both of them landed in the water on the ground.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack yelled from the floor as Edward looked though the hole and saw how the ships were now aligned with each other. He then looked over to the one of the wooden beams of the cell to see something shiny embedded in the wood.

"Silverware?" He questioned and looked at Jack, but the man was stilling yelling at the Interceptor, despite the fact that wasn't doing any good. No one could hear him. Edward could only shake his head and frown. "Sparrow, what are you going to do now?"He asked. He then turned to see Jack smirking at him. He peered around the pirate to see a hole in the door from where the blast had hit and then back at Jack. "Huh, well never mind."

Jack smirked a bit at the tallest member of his crew before saying, "Time to get going, eh?"

"Aye, Captain." Edward grinned and followed Jack up the stairs. Jack paused at the top and turned to him, catching him before they entered into the fray of things. "Here's the plan: I'll head over to the Interceptor and look for the Medallion."

Edward simply nodded before adding as he saw his now had his polearm and cutlass back from where they had been taken, "And that's where I come in." He said with a smirk.

Suddenly, the two of them got themselves up onto the main deck and saw total carnage. The battle being waged was intense. The both of them soon made there way over to a couple of empty ropes and then proceeded to swing themselves over onto the Interceptor. As they landed they managed to knock over someone who was fighting Gibbs much to the older man's amusement and thankfulness.

"Jack! Edward!" Gibbs greeted, astonished to see the two.

Jack looked at Gibbs. "Bloody empty." Jack gave an empty flask, which had been blown into the cell along with the silverware, back to a bewildered Gibbs before patting Edward's shoulder. "Stay here." He said and took off towards Elizabeth and Jason blinked after him before turning to Gibbs.

Before anything could be said, Edward plucked his polearm from his back before he leapt into the fray. He saw how a couple of pirates were attempting to sneak behind an unsuspecting Anamaria near the Captain's quarters, this sight caused Edward to grow angry.

He ran across the deck and leapt off of one of the few intact crates and began to spin his polearm with such speed that when he landed behind the female pirate,surprising both her and the two cursed pirates, he spun his weapon one last time at the two pirates midsections with such speed and power that it launched them off of the ships deck and onto the Pearl.

"Edward?!" Anamaria exclaimed at the surprising entrance of the friendly giant, but was greeted to the visage of a rather pissed of brute of a man.

Edward, caught up in the moment and feeling rather angry at the moment, simply said as he gave her a quick glance, "Talk later, Fight now!"

Anamaria, after hearing this simply smirked and nodded before hearing a yell and saw a pirate about to swing his sword at Edwards head. She made to warn him, but was astonished when he suddenly turned his head and caught the pirates blade in his teeth, giving him a rather animalistic like appearance, before he yanked the sword and by exstention, the pirate away and into the water.

Soon, the tides of the battle changed into the crew of the Interceptors favor, since due to Edwards skill with the polearm and his vast strength, he was able to easily take out multiple pirates at once. That was until one of the cursed pirates snuck up behind Anamaria and held a knife to her throat.

This caught Edwards attention. "Let her go." He cried out, not willing to put Anamaria in danger.

Twigg simply sneered and said, "Drop your weapon and surrender then. Otherwise, this pretty thing goes to the depths".

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew was detained and brought over to the Pearl, and were forced to bare witness to the exchange.

Anamaria struggled against her captor, and could only watch as Edward, with a stone faced expression on his face, let his polearm fall to the deck, with his cutlass followed in turn.

Soon enough, he was shoved backwards into the rest of the motley crew from the Interceptor onboard the Black Pearl, which had sailed a short distance away from the Interceptor. He found himself between both Elizabeth Swann and Gibbs, while Anamaria was thrown towards his chest.

"Why did you surrender? You could have won." Anamaria said as soon as she looked up at Edwards expressionless face.

Edward's reply to this was, "I wouldn't sacrifice your life. I've already lost enough." This drew Anamaria up short. Edward thought of her as that close? As a friend, or perhaps, something more?

"If so much as one of you speaks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel said waving a pistol at them. Edward simply looked towards Marty.

"Dare me to say it?" He asked the dwarf pirate who started snickering.

Pintel glared at the pair of them. "Shut up!" He yelled at the giant, who wasn't scared of the Potbellied pirate.

Elizabeth got free of the rope that was loosely around them and she moved forward towards the railing and said, "Will."

Edward paled,before he looked amongst the faces of the remaking crew of the Interceptor and suddenly realized who was not among them. "Will's still on the ship."

Gibbs looked down in alarm and then back up again. The rest of the crew grew silent, all of them watching the ship for any sign of William Turner.

**BOOM!**

Those who knew who was still on the ship, watched in horror as the Interceptor suddenly exploded while the other pirates shouted and cheered.

Jack, who had also been captured, looked over at Newgate and saw the look on his face and sighed quietly at the look on the young man's face. He could only imagine what the lad was thinking about after losing yet another important person in his life.

"Will!" Elizabeth said breathlessly in a sob then she turned to Barbossa angrily. "You've got to stop it!" She shouted pounding him in the chest. "Stop it!" Barbossa grabbed her wrists and grinned widely at her.

"Welcome back, miss." Barbossa sneered at her. "You took advantage of your hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor." He then turned her and pushed her into some waiting pirates. Elizabeth started screaming as the pirates touched her dress and her hair.

"Barbossa!" Someone familiar yelled out suddenly, and everyone stopped what they were doing in order to see just who had spoken. A single figure stood on the railing of the ship, shaking excess water from his hair.

"Will." Elizabeth whispered.

"Will." Edward grinned and Jack smirked. Fast thinking, Turner. Will Turner jumped down from the railing then and he cocked a pistol at Barbossa.

"She goes free." He demanded, looking at Elizabeth and Barbossa scoffed.

"What's in your head, boy?" He asked stalking forward.

"She goes free." Will said once more.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die." Barbossa told Will, standing calmly in front of the gun whist gesturing towards his immortal crew.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack muttered. Edward looked down at the pirate as he heard this. Will suddenly climbed back onto the rail and this time held the pistol up under his chin.

"You can't. I _can_." He stated and Barbossa narrowed his eyes at this turn of events. Why would he care if the lad killed himself?!

"Like that." Jack groaned to himself.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked. Jack suddenly launched forward getting in Barbossa's line of vision.

"No one! He's no one. A-a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch." Barbossa didn't seemed to be buying it though. Edward could only roll his eyes at Jack. Another eunuch joke?

"My name is Will Turner." Will gained everyone's attention again. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." While Will was speaking, Jack hung his head and wandered back over to where he had been before rather sheepishly and Edward sympathetically patt him on the back. Jack grinned down at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti said in horror and Edward simply rolled his eyes.

"Ya know?" Edward suddenly called out loudly, causing everyone to look at him. "If you know what Bootstrap looked like, then why couldn't you tell earlier? You'd think that you lot would've seen that." He looked Barbossa. "Especially you."

Barbossa simply growled at those words, since he knew that Edward spoke the truth. Will however frowned before he continued his negotiations. "On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said giving Will his full attention.

"Elizabeth goes free." Will decreed as his first term.

Edward simply spoke up in an exaggerated tone, "I think it's been made plainly obvious that both crews know of that one, Will." This caused a few members of both crews to either laugh or give a smirk here and there.

"Yes ,we know that one." Barbossa said with an eye roll, as he silently agreed with Edwards remark. "Anything else?" Jack pointed at himself and pleaded with Will. Will However, barely looked in his direction.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed." Will added and then pointed at Edward. "And you're to let Jason go free." The tall semi-adult looked at Will and pointed at his Captain, but Will pretended not to see.

"Gee, what'd ya do to him?" Edward whispered to Jack who rolled his eyes.

Barbossa stepped forward with a glint in his eye. Jason decided he didn't like that look.

"Agreed. You have my word as a gentlemen of fortune." He said smoothly.

"You can't trust him!" Elizabeth shouted. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"You can trust this, you pull that trigger and the girl will be the first to suffer-and the last to die." Barbossa rebuked.

Will lowered the pistol and instantly Will was grabbed and pulled off the railing.

Make course for the island" Barbossa told Koehler. The scarred man grinned and took the helm. Edward had a feeling that Barbossa didn't mean Isla De Muerta.

* * *

An hour or so later, they were nearing a small little island. Jack was staring out at the land, his eyes full of emotions and Edward touched his arm. He hadn't seen Jack look like that before. "Jack?" He looked slightly up at Jason's call. "Are you alright?" He asked as he made a face at the island.

"I'm fine." He stated and tried to give a small smile, but it didn't last when someone shouted out.

"Bring out the plank and lower the anchor!" Barbossa ordered. That seemed to put the crew in a good mood. They brought out a long wooden plank from below. The plank was laid out on deck so most of it hung out over the water.

The pirates pushed Elizabeth forward onto the plank. Many of the crew crowded around to watch. A lot of them were yelling stuff like: "Go on, go on!" and "Walk the plank!" Barbossa stood in the middle of the crowd laughing maniacally.

"Go on, poppet, go!" Pintel yelled as the pirates poked at Miss Swann with their swords.

"Walk the plank!" One of them yelled. Elizabeth turned and walked to the end peering into the water.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will snarled as he struggled to get out of the pirates grip, once seeing the woman that he secretly loved being forced to walk the plank.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa growled. "I agreed that she'd be allowed to go free, but it was you that didn't specify when or where." Barbossa's crew laughed loudly as the ones holding Will gagged him.

Edward looked down at Jack but he didn't say anything, instead he was still looking out at the island again. Suddenly it clicked. That must have been the same island that Barbossa had marooned Jack on before. Jack had been there before. Maybe, there was a chance for them to escape their fate.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" Barbossa smirked over at Elizabeth and she glared back at him.

"Aye!" They agreed heartily.

"So, I'll be having that dress back before you go." Elizabeth's eyes widened and then she glared at them harder and started to unbutton her dress and slipping it off. Edwards cheeks flamed slightly at this sight and he wasn't ashamed to say that he saw why Will was attracted to her, which amused Jack a bit once he saw his tall crew mate blush.

"I always liked you." He said to Koehler who was holding him and the pirate grunted in his face so he backed off.

"Goes with your black heart." Elizabeth hissed as she threw it at Barbossa with all her might, and he caught it nimbly.

"Ohh, it's still warm." Barbossa commented holding it up to his face as he turned from her.

Edward gained a confused look on his face before he snidely said out loud,"I thought you couldn't feel anything because of the curse."

Barbossa turned and glared at Edward for that painful little reminder. Those cold blue eyes looked as though they would freeze his soul, but Edward held his gaze. He was used to it because whenever he looked at his own reflection in a mirror, those same eyes stared right back at him when he was younger. When Barbossa turned away, Edward simply smirked in triumph.

Barbossa then tossed the dress into the middle of his crew. Elizabeth turned and walked slowly back to the end of the plank preparing to jump.

"Off you go!" One shouted impatiently. "Come on!" Jack was looking at Barbossa and the captain was looking back with a malicious glint in his eyes. Edward was watching the scene with wide eyes.

"Too long!" Bo'sun shouted and he went up and slammed his foot on the plank making it wobble and the wobbling knocked Elizabeth off the plank. She went screaming into the water below. Everyone heard a loud splash and the pirates started cheering.

Hearing laughter, Jason looked over to his side and saw Jack pretending to laugh along with them and then he sobered up as they pulled him forward. Edward frowned as he knew why Barbossa chose this particular island.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack said rather nervously and Barbossa smirked.

"Jack…" He put an arm around his shoulders. "Jack. Did you not notice? That be the same little island we made you governor of on our last little trip." The crew broke into laughter and Jack looked over his shoulder.

"I did notice." He turned back around and Barbossa laughed in his face.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa amusedly said before he drew his sword and pointed it at Jack. "Off ya go."

Edward was soon brought foward as well, since he had no choice if it meant that the crew and Anamaria remained safe. He had been bound with multiple layers of rope so that there was no way that he could break out, even with his strength.

This sight shocked the crew of the Interceptor, Anamaria in particular as well, since this could only mean one thing. They saw how Edward allowed himself to be brought near the plank.

"Last time ya left me a pistol with one shot." Jack was saying as Edward was led closer. He had not seen Edward just yet.

"By the powers, you're right. Where'd be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa admitted before he beckoned for Jack's personal effects to be brought forward.

"Seeing as there are two of us." Jack said glancing in the water at what Edward had guessed to be Elizabeth. "A gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve yourself to death." He trailed off and glanced over at Edwards figure. Jack follow his gaze and finally noticed Edward. "The both of you."

He then threw Jack's effects into the water, who immediately followed in after.

Edward then turned towards Twigg, who slightly shoved him towards the plank. "COME ON! It's your turn, beast!"

Edward towered over Twigg with a hardened look on his face before he said, "Try and shove me, one more time." **If you know this reference, then you will like what's coming up.**

Twigg didn't seem to get the hint as he tried to shove Edward towards the plank one more time. _Try_ being the key word for as soon as he placed his hands on Edwards back, Edward swiftly turned around and grabbed Twigg by his collar before he lifted him up off the ground while his hands were still bound.

Everyone was shocked by this turn of events, and were even more shocked by what Edward did next. He brought up his knee and slammed Twigg onto it back first, causing everyone to hear a rather loud crack, and Twigg screaming in excruciating pain. Everyone came to the same conclusion, Edward had broken Twigg's back. And if it weren't for the curse, Twigg would probably be paralyzed for good.

Edward then threw Twigg to his fellow crew mates, who were bowled over by one of their own being thrown at them. Edward decided to just bite the proverbial bullet and jumped off of the plank and into the water. He then proceeded to swim to shore after Jack and Elizabeth.

**To be continued **


	7. Marooned and rescued,sort of

It was a simple swim up to the surface from where Edward had jumped. As soon as he reached the surface, he took in a breath of fresh air as his Captain came up beside him, along with his personal effects.

"All right, lad?" Sparrow asked since it was tough for some people to swim with their hands bound, especially with how Edward was secured.

"I'm doing alright, Captain Sparrow. Even better since I just broke Twigg's back before I leapt into the water." Edward stated with a slight smirk, while trying not to let any of the seawater go into his mouth.

Jack nodded with a slight grin of his own and soon enough, both of them began head for the beach with Elizabeth a way's ahead of them.

"I'm sorry about the Pearl, Jack. I know you'll miss her." Jack smiled slightly at his crew mates kind words, but didn't say anything. "I can see why you'd want her. She's beautiful. Of course, once you get it back from Barbossa, repairs will be needed. Leaks need fixing and did you get a load of the amount of holes in the sails? Do they not do anything on them? It's a wonder that the Pearls still as fast as she is."

Jack full on grinned at this remarks, unable to keep from doing so. The tall lad knew just what to say in order to cheer someone up, if only a little.

Soon enough, Edward sighed with slight relief when his feet could touch the bottom of the sandbank. The water came up to his waist and he waded through the water with Jack just behind him. They soon reached the dry sands of the islands beach.

Jack turned back towards the open sea and watched in slight sadness, his precious ship once more sailing off into the distance. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail off with my ship." He stated sadly.

"I'm truly sorry, Jack." Edward said with empathy for his Captain for being marooned for a second time, and Jack simply nodded his head in thanks for the condolences. And then cut Edward out of his binds, freeing him once more.

Edward decided to leave Jack alone for a while and proceeded to walk along the shoreline. Elizabeth joined him when he passed her and for a while, they walked in silence.

Edward had taken his boots off a few steps away from his previous position before he tossed them back towards Jack so that he could find them later.

Elizabeth stopped walking when he did, watching the giant toss his boots away. Soon the two of them had walked a little ways away from Sparrow.

Edward decided to be a little courteous and said, "Despite the circumstances, it's a pleasure to see you safe and sound, Ms Swann."

"Elizabeth." She corrected. He was a friend of Will's. The least she could do was let him call her by her first name.

Edward simply smiled and corrected himself, "Elizabeth."

"You're friends with Will aren't you?" The young woman asked as the two of them looked out onto the open sea in contemplation.

"Yeah, you could say that." Edward said as he sat himself down on the warm sands of the beach, allowing Elizabeth to look at him face to face and not having to look up a lot due to his unique size, and proceeded to pick up a thick stick and began drawing symbols in the sand with it. "So, do you love him?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"What?" Elizabeth asked in shock at the sudden question, while also slightly embarrassed by it.

Edward simply rolled his eyes while a small smirk laid upon his face. "Turner. Do you love him?"

"I…" She trailed off, no able to muster the courage to completely answer the question. Edward just smirked in victory at his .

"Knew it." He stated and then gave her a slightly solemn look. "He likes you too, you know. He risked a lot to come and rescue you. Most would consider all that he did, pirate-like."

Elizabeth simply nodded her head, knowing that Will must have gone to a lot of trouble for her sake. She was brought out of her musings when Edward spoke up again. "Look Elizabeth, I don't usually get involved with things like this, but I've known Will for quite a while now. He's a good man."

"He is." She smiled. Thinking back to how he was always there to help her and her family.

"The Governor seems like a good man as well. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you had wanted to marry Will and not Norrington." Elizabeth looked at Edward in surprise, while said giant simply smiled at who looked back out to the sea and said, "Food for thought.

Elizabeth merely smiled at the back of Edwards head while she pondered his words. Replaying them over in her head. "He really does care for me?"

Edward just nodded his head as he replied with a simple answer,"Yeah, he truly does."

Elizabeth just tucked her hair behind her ear as she processed this revalation. She then thought on how Edward called jack his Captain. "So Jack Sparrow's your new Captain?"

"Yeah." He said, looking back over his shoulder at the pirate. He was too far away to see what he was doing.

Elizabeth pondered on her next question that she wanted to ask. "Why did you decide to help Will rescue me?"

Edward didn't have to waste any time answering. "Couple of reasons actually. Firstly; Will is my brother in all but blood; so of course I was gonna help him. Secondly, I wanted to leave. Port Royal is a nice enough place, but not for me. The only reason I stayed is because no one knew of me or what I had done. It was a fresh start, but there wasn't excitement for me there."

"And you think sailing with a pirate is better?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow at Edwards reasons for becoming a pirate.

"In a lot of ways it is." Edward told her. "Jack isn't as bad a person as you might think he is, Elizabeth. He's a little peculiar, I'll give you that. But he is one of the few good pirates out there. And apparently there's not many of them."

Elizabeth wasn't so sure about that.

They two of them soon made their way back around and Edward simply stood next to Jack as soon as he was near him, said pirate was drying his pistol off.

"It's really not all that big is it?" Jack said, looking up at Elizabeth while holding onto his gun in a soft grip.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay." Elizabeth stated without a hint of fear in her voice. It had been a frightful journey for the Governor's daughter. So, she wasn't all that scared of the pirate Captain anymore.

Jack simply put his single bullet back into his pistol before asking, "Is there a problem between the two of us, Miss Swann?"

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship." She said angrily.

Edward simply listened as he wanted to see where this conversation would go, while still being close enough to intervene, if necessary.

"We could use a ship." Jack pointed out rather despondently. "The fact is, I was going to _not_ tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will or his parentage, then I had something to bargain with. Which I know no one has now thanks to bloody stupid Will revealing it to the entire crew that was assembled." He finished with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment. Her only response to this revalation was a simple. "Oh."

"Oh," Jack repeated before standing up.

"He still risked his life to save ours." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Ha!" Jack laughed and turned to walk off into the trees.

Elizabeth ran after him with Edward following behind at a sedated pace. "So we have to do something to rescue him!" She protested incredulously.

Jack just whirled around slightly before shooing at her with his hands. "Off you go then and let me know how it works out." He said and turned back around.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Elizabeth proclaimed as Jack was trying his hardest to ignore her and Edward both as he went through the trees. "So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Jack whirled around suddenly and glared at Elizabeth, who stopped walking and backpedaled slightly into Edwards chest upon seeing the expression being leveled at her.

"To what point and purpose, young missy?! The Black Pearl is gone! And unless you have a rudder and a lot sails hidden in that bodice of yours." He glanced at her up and down briefly before slightly shaking his head for a quick second to get that image out of his head. "Unlikely. Young Mister Turner will be dead long before any of us can even reach him." Jack stated and walked away from them. Frowning, Edward extracted himself from Elizabeth and walked around her so as to keep following Jack, who went over to a tree and tapped on it for some reason.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth began again. Jack ignored her as she spoke focusing instead on counting his footsteps as he strode from the tree, which Edward found very bizarre, even for his Captain. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. And you sacked Nassau Port without even firing one shot." Jack continued to ignore her as he started jumping up and down suddenly in the middle of the trees after he stopped measuring his steps.

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" She demanded getting in his face. "How did you escape last time?" Jack paused with a sigh and Edward came up to their sides. He moved her away a little and looked at Edward, who simply moved with her. Jack looked frustrated for a moment and then Edward saw something that he had never expected from him. A look of Shame.

"Last time. I was here for a grand total of three days, all right?" Jack reluctantly admitted to the young woman.

"Three days?" Edward repeated in slight confusion at this revalation , but Jack simply ignored him and then squatted down and started pulling at something in the ground.

"Last time..." He paused and suddenly pulled open a hidden door that was buried underneath the sand.

"Huh.." Edward murmured while looking at the hidden cellar. No wonder he knew it was there. Jack started down the stairs into old cellar.

"The rumrunners used this island as a cache, they came by, and I was able to barter passage off."

"So that's how you managed to end up in Tortuga and found Gibbs." Edward said and he glanced at his Captain in realization.

"Aye." Then he turned back around to the hidden stash of rum. "And from the looks of things, the rum runners have long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that, Miss Swann." He gathered up three bottles of rum and then came up out of the cellar. Edward could see that Jack was ashamed of the true version of the story, but it didn't bother him. It was kind of a disappointment to Edward, but far-fetched stories were usually better than the real thing, at least in his opinion.

"So that's it, then?" Elizabeth sputtered, flabbergasted at the revealed truth. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth got in his face again. "You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He shrugged and lightly pushed past her before he then tossed one of the bigger bottles of rum to Edward, who caught it effortlessly before walking away back towards the beach.

"So," Elizabeth stalked after him before standing in the surf right in front of Jack, facing him. "Is there any truth to the other stories?"

"Truth." Jack said lowly. He rolled up his right arm sleeve to show her and Edward his pirate brand, then pushed up the other sleeve to show them burn scars on his other arm before finally peeling back his shirt a bit to show two bullet wounds near his right shoulder. "No, truth at all." He sat down in the sand, never looking in either Edward or Elizabeth's direction. "We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye out for passing ships or any other sign of life."

"What about Will? We have to do something." Elizabeth weakly said.

"You're absolutely right." Jack said before he rolled a rum bottle down the sand towards her where it bumped into her feet. "Here's luck to you William Turner." Jack toasted, waving another bottle into the air. Edward looked towards the trees and suddenly remembered the knife that he had hidden in his boot.

"Edward, where are you going?" Elizabeth asked, after seeing the rather tall young man heading for the trees with a stick in his hand, which he had picked up off of the ground, after placing his own bottle of rum in the sand in a way as to make sure it wouldn't fall.

"I'll be back in a few." He answered without turning back and proceeded to disappear from view.

* * *

Elizabeth chewed her lip and glanced at Jack after Edward had left a few minutes ago.

"Shouldn't you go look for him?" She asked. Jack didn't even look concerned that the young giant had wondered off and had been gone for several minutes.

"Ain't nowhere for him to go, Miss Swann." Jack answered, before taking another gulp from his bottle of rum. "This," He waved at the island. "Wasn't supposed to happen. Not to the lad. Never wanted this for him."

Elizabeth jumped and Jack spat rum out as Jason let out a sudden exclamation of: "Finally!" Then there was silence once again, except for the waves crashing on the beach.

"Drink up my hearties, yo ho." Elizabeth murmured, glancing at the bottle in her hand before putting it to her lips and letting some of the liquid run down her throat. It was strong and stung her throat, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She lowered the bottle to see Jack looking at her in interest.

"What was that Elizabeth?" He asked curiously.

"Miss Swann." She corrected him icily. She was still slightly angry about not being able to do anything to save Will. Jack held his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Nothing. Just a song I learned as a child, when I thought meeting a pirate would be exciting."

Jack smirked a little bit at hearing this, imaging that it must have been a little scandalous for a high-born lady to have wishes of actually meeting a pirate.

"Let's hear it." He said and Elizabeth just looked at him in shock.

"No." She replied as she shook her head with a slight blush upon her cheeks.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on, we've got the time. Let's have it." He said to her insistently.

"Jack! Hey, Jack!" Edward yelled out, finally making his way over to his Captain and Elizabeth. "Look what I managed to scrounge up." In one hand was a makeshift spear and in the other were two large fish, each about the size of a medium cat, dangling down from a rope in his hand. Jack's eyebrows rose. He had to once again admire the tall lads intelligence.

"Quite a catch, young master Edward." Jack complimented as he laughed a bit, shaking his head in bewilderment. He then proceeded to stand up from his spot on the beach while Elizabeth stayed where she was. Jack then said, "Right, I'll go and find us some firewood, while you and Miss Swann go collect some lovely coconuts. I'd use rum, but I doubt Miss Swann would allow it."

Elizabeth only rolled her eyes at that accusation.

* * *

Night had fallen and the trio had managed to get a steady fire going. Reality seemed to sink in as they sat in silence, their dinner finished, and Edward sitting inbetween his fellow strandee's.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life me." Elizabeth softly began to sing, causing both Edward and Jack to look over at her.

Edward simply smiled at the song that he had long since forgotten. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot/Drink up me hearties yo ho." Edward added with a soft smile and Jack looked up at him.

"You know that song too, eh?" He asked and the teen simply nodded his head..

"My mother used to sing it to me sometimes when I couldn't go to sleep. For some reason, it worked and always managed to calm my nerves and let me sleep." Edward said quietly and Jack gave him a small smile.

Knowing that it was sometimes hard to remember the ones that were taken from us so early in our lives. Edward looked down his right shoulder to his Captain and asked, "Haven't you heard it?"

Jack shook his head negatively and Edward looked at Elizabeth and said, "Come on, Elizabeth. Let's teach it to him. I don't really remember all the words though."

"I'm going to have a lot more to drink first." Elizabeth boldly stated while looking down at the bottle in her hand.

Jack tilted his head, watching her. "How much more?" This question gained Elizabeth's attention as she gazed at the pirate Captain, who smirked her way before taking another swing of his rum.

"I'll go get some more." Edward volunteered as he stood up and turned towards the where the secret cache of goods was located and started to get more rum, his spirits a little higher at the thought of his fellow mutinee's singing an old pirate song. "This will be fun." He said to himself

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth were drunkenly dancing about the flames of their fire singing at the top of their lungs. Edward was sitting against a palm tree, trying to stay awake as his head spun and buzzed from the six bottles of rum that he had drank. Jack had warned him about drinking too much rum earlier since he wasn't an experienced drinker, so he limited himself to only six while also stashing one or two more bottles in a little bush right next to him for later.

"…Pilfer…ravage…don't give a hoot, drink up me heartie, yo ho." Edward sang softly as he watched his Captain and the Governor's daughter dance around the bonfire they had all made.

"I love this song!" Jack yelled out and edward lightly snickered. Jack swung Elizabeth around and then they both fell down onto the sand.

"Once I get the Pearl back," Jack began, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I'm going to teach it to the whole crew. And then we'll sing it all the time."

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth murmured, very close to Jack. Jason frowned slightly. He didn't like how close she was too Jack.

Jack held up a wobbly finger. "Not the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean. The entire world." He waved his hand at the sea. "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…Is freedom." Jason smiled a bit. Drunk or not Jack really loved his ship.

"Jack…" Elizabeth leaned against his chest. "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Edward frowned a little at the two's closeness. They were drunk, he knew that but it still slightly bothered him. Will was his friend and brother in all but blood, and Elizabeth, Edward supposed, was his friend now as well. He had a feeling both her and Will were meant to be together. It wasn't that he didn't like Elizabeth, but she was flirting with Jack, who was known for his many escapades with women, as he had seen first hand.

"Oh, yes." Jack agreed, sounding a little too happy that she was so close. He slid an arm around her shoulders. "But the company is infinitely better than last time. I think." Elizabeth looked at the hand on her arm. "The scenery has definitely approved."

Elizabeth sat up suddenly, moving out from under Jack's arm. "Mr. Sparrow."

"Hm?" Jack said while looking down at the deadpanned face of Elizabeth Swann.

"I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Jack looked over her for a second before realizing that she was right.

Jack nodded at her. "I know exactly what you mean, luv." He stated, pointing a finger in the air. Before he ruined his moment of seriousness by twirling his mustache together.

"To freedom." Elizabeth declared suddenly, holding up her rum bottle like a toast.

"To the Black Pearl." Jack clanged his bottle of rum against hers. She watched as Jack start guzzling at a rum bottle until he fell over backwards into the sand, his bottle empty, snoring softly. Edward laughed a little bit at this little display before he stifled a yawn.

"Night, Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled over at Edward before saying goodnight herself.

* * *

Jack stirred to life when he suddenly heard someone snoring rather loudly and he groaned. He inhaled a deep breath of air, and was pretty sure he smelt smoke, which was odd. Opening his eyes, he blinked at the sunlight before looking at his surroundings, immediately noticed the smoke smell was stronger. he looked to his left and saw that Edward was still slumped against his tree, still asleep from the events of last night.

With a frown, he then turned his head to the right and found the source of the smoke smell. His eyes widened at the large flames and black smoke billowing from the palm trees behind Elizabeth. He jumped up from the sand in shock. Jack stared at the young woman groggily, trying to figure out what was going on. Elizabeth turned and threw another barrel of rum into the flames and then ducked as it exploded and Jack gaped.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good!" Jack shouted and Edward was woken up from the shouting. He looked looked over to see what had made his Captain so upset.

"Oh, so no fog then." He got to his feet with a sway and followed Jack, who ran over to Elizabeth swinging his arms in the air wildly.

"What are you doing!" The pirate asked when he finally got over to her. "You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Elizabeth walked past him with a smirk.

"Yes, the rum is gone." She said turning to Jack. Edward was lightly staring up at the smoke in slight shock.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack demanded coming up behind her. Elizabeth shouted at him over her shoulder.

"One, because it is a foul drink that turns even the most respectable of men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think there is the slightest chance they won't see it ?!" She finished yelling at him and then he looked slightly worried.

"But why is the rum gone?" He asked again and Elizabeth rolled her eyes before landing down in the sand.

"Just you wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two keep an eye open, and you will see white sails on that horizon." She turned her back to him and Jack got so flustered that he pointed his pistol at her and cocked it. But thinking better of it, he shoved the pistol back into his belt and stalked off.

"Jack! Jack, wait up!" Edward said, much more awake now, and the tall teen hurried after him.

Jack was muttering when Edward managed to catch up to him. "Must've been terrible to be trapped here, Jack." He mocked stalking along the sand. "Must've been terrible.' Well it bloody is now!" Jack turned back around shouting at Elizabeth although she couldn't hear him, and spotted the Dauntless headed towards the island much to his chagrin.

"There'll be no living with her after this." Jack muttered and Edward looked in slight trepidation. The tall young man simply groaned since he just knew that Norrington was bound to be on the ship.

"Why couldn't it have been a merchant ship to see the signal?" Edward slightly groaned out after seeing this ship.

"We've no luck, lad. No luck at all." Jack comments in regret.

"I think I'd rather stay here." Edward playfully replies while feeling something in his coat pocket

Jack chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "It'll be all right, lad." He stated and started back down the beach. He noticed the boy wasn't following him and stopped. "Coming?"

Edward just took out one of the two spare bottles of rum that he had hidden away last night out of his coat pocket. Jack's eyes widened upon seeing the bottle and was grateful when Edward took a quick swig and passed the rest of the bottle to him. Jack simply patted one of Edwards arms and said, "Thanks lad, i needed that. And like I said, It'll be all right." The two of them found Elizabeth still sitting on the beach and Jack begrudgingly pointed out the approaching longboat. She leapt to her feet in happiness while the other two only sighed.

* * *

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth said desperately and the Governor gave her a semi-sympathetic look. Edward had a slight feeling that he wasn't too upset at losing Will. Jack was standing between Mullroy and Murtogg, who both had greeted Edward when the tall teen was pulled on board. The Giant opted to stayed near Captain Jack, slightly surprised that neither of them hadn't been locked up yet. Some of the soldiers wanted to slap some chains on Edward but were reminded of how he could break out of them with ease if he wanted to. And so, he wasn't shackled.

"No." Governor Swann stated frowning at her. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal, immediately, not go gallivanting about after pirates!" He proclaimed as he

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth snapped at her father incredously.

The Governor looked regretful as did Norrington if the expressions on both of their faces was anything for Edward to go by. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy." Edward scowled when the man looked at him.

"To rescue me." Elizabeth said pleadingly. "To prevent anything from happening to me." She couldn't believe her ears at what her father was saying.

Edward decided that enough was enough. "And it's not like you lot gave him much choice. From what Will told me from his little spat with you all back at the Port Royal, he told you to make a deal with Captain Sparrow here to help lead you all to Elizabeth." Norrington and Governor Swann remembered that conversation if the looks of regret and rememberance was an indication. Edward then continued, "And low and behold, we managed to find her faster than you lot did."

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack said stepping forward. He walked towards them and Norrington rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time since he was brought aboard, while also reeling from how he was told off by the giant since he knew that he was right. Him and Turner _had _managed to find Miss Elizabeth faster with the pirates help than he would care to admit. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it." He leaned in towards Norrington. "The Black Pearl. The last _real _pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" He looked from Gov. Swann to Norrington hopefully.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself." Norrington said angrily and then he walked away and up the steps to the helm. Elizabeth ran after him extremely upset.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." A shocked silence came after that and Norrington turned to look at her. Poor Elizabeth, Edward thought. That's not what she wants. Edward looked over at Jack who gave the boy a knowing look.

"Elizabeth." The Governor came towards his daughter with a look of happiness. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am." She stated, pushing back her feelings for Will.

"A wedding! I love weddings!" Jack announced and he ran forward. "Drinks all around." Edward simply rolled his eyes whilst shaking his head. Jack's announcement was met with silence. "I know. "Clap him in irons." Right?" Edward moved to stand in front of his Captain, frowning at the Commodore. To his surprise, Norrington didn't do anything and Jack put his wrists down, resting his hands on the boy's tense arms, since he was ready to fight at a moments notice. For a while, James didn't speak. He was watching how the pirate was being protected by that tall giant and remembered that Edward was right that jack knew where the pirates were at the moment and so, he made his decision.

"Mister Sparrow," He finally drawled. "You shall accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave". Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." Jack nodded. "One question, Commodore. What about me crew mate?" Edward looked down at Jack and smiled slightly. He guessed that Jack had wanted to repay the Newgate for defending him. Jack felt eyes on him and smirked slightly at the boy's expression.

"I have no intention of taking the boy away from you, Mr. Sparrow. At least not at the present moment. Not that we _could, anyway_" James murmured. Jack put his hands together in thanks.

"Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this." The Governor said lowly so that they wouldn't be overheard, but Edward still managed to hear him. The tall teen frowned.

"With all due respect, Governor." Norrington said with barely contained anger. "Mr. Turner is a subject of the British Crown and therefore under my protection." Edward tilted his head at this statement. Norrington must really love her. The boy felt kind of bad for him. Knowing that Elizabeth truly loved Will more than Norrington.

The Governor nodded, seeming to realize the same thing. "Rightly so." The man smiled and nodded towards Elizabeth. "Take care of her."

James nodded, watching at the Governor made his way up to the helm. The man's gaze landed on Jason. He could tell the boy was wary of him so he only inclined his head.

—————————————————————————

It had been a day and a few hours since the crew of the interceptor was imprisoned, along with Will. Along with watching their Captain and friend, Edward along with Elizabeth get marooned.

"Shiver me timbers." Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked and Gibbs got a sly look on his face.

"Cotton here says you missed a bit." He told Pintel and the pirate growled slapping the wet mop against the bars.

"Stupid bird..." He muttered and went back to mopping.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked suddenly while leaning against the bars. Pintel looked up at him.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him." He said and behind him Ragetti nodded. "Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow." The pirate said, grinning madly as he spoke. "The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent that piece of the treasure off to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed. And remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter." Ragetti muttered.

"Maybe he was right." Will smirked a little.

"He was a good man." Gibbs agreed and Pintel turned to him.

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit well with the captain." Pintel resumed his story after a stare off with Gibbs.

"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all." Ragetti echoed with laughter and Pintel glared at him. "Tell him what Barbossa did."

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel snapped. "So what the captain did. He strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps." Ragetti snickered about the irony and Gibbs along with the _Interceptors _crew looked at Will sadly. "And last we saw of Ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing, black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker." Will swallowed as horror etched across his face. Kyra held a hand to her mouth, biting her knuckles in thought. Her father had never told her the exact details of the curse and it just made it worse knowing that Will would never know his father.

"Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." Pintel muttered.

"That's what you call ironic." Ragetti snickered and Pintel started laughing.

Barbossa suddenly came down the steps and instantly the two snickering pirates clammed up.

"Bring them." Barbossa snapped tossing the keys to the cells to Pintel. Finally, it was time to free themselves from the curse of the Aztec Gold.


End file.
